Here's To Us
by SantanaSnix
Summary: Here's To Us is the much anticipated Sequel to A Place In This World. The Pezberry life continues with unexpected twists and turns along the way. I do not own glee or its characters. I also do not own any of the songs that I use in my fanfic. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1 Twenty-Two

**Chapter 1 Twenty-Two**

"_**Uh oh, I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22**_

_**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_

_**You don't know about me but I bet you want too**_

_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. 22**__****_

_**It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene**_

_**It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping**_

_**It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news**_

_**I gotta have you, I gotta have you"**_

"_**Tana, what are you singing." **_

"_**Oh nothing Rae, just a new song on the radio."**_

"_**Wow babe, I am utterly impressed, you started out a closet lesbian, now a closeted country singer, just when I thought I knew everything about you."**_

"_**Shut it Rachel, you tell anyone and I will go all Lima Heights on your Ass."**_

It's been four wonderfully hectic years since Santana and I moved to New York to attend college. We are both set to graduate next weekend. Me from NYADA in the top 3 percent of my class and Santana from NYU at the top of her class. She always does have to one up me. I am so proud of her, she has come such a long way from that bully in school that use to terrorize the hell out of me…now she is my fun loving girlfriend that still at times terrorizes the hell out of me but in a good way…and it is a lot more fun now that I know I can do it back to her and not get my ass kicked, well not all of the time anyway.

We are both trying to get prepared for the impending visits from the parents that will be coming here for our graduation. Santana has it in her head that we should just get them a hotel because our place is so small, whereas I think that they should just all stay here.

"_**Rae, we do not have enough room here for both of my parents, your mom and your two dads. Where are we going to put them?"**_

"_**Can we go and rent some bunk beds or something San."**_ Yah that earned me a nice HBIC smirk.

"_**Honey, you know I am all about the family time, I just don't know how we are going to be able to pull this off, and I am sure our parents would not appreciate having to sleep on bunk beds."**_

"_**How about we give your parents our room, my dads can have the spare room, we can put my mom on in the living room, and you and I my love can sleep under the stars on the roof, in a tent."**_

"_**Wow Rae, after all of this time I did not realize you had an adventurous side."**_

"_**I just want us all together Tana, we haven't seen them in a while."**_

"_**Ok, but under one condition."**_ She says with her brows furrowed and the smuggest smirk I have seen in a while.

"_**Yes baby, we can partake in sweet lady kisses under the stars."**_ I say laughing.

"_**Wow, you really do know me."**_

"_**Tana we've been together almost 7 years, I think I learned a thing or two about the way you operate."**_

"_**Smooth…."**_ She says with a huge smile on her face.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

It is two days until our graduation, and Santana's parents are due here anytime. My parents and mom will not be in until tonight. We had to really do some time scheduling due to the fact that Tana's graduation is at 10am (yah she is not happy with having to get up that early on a weekend…that should be fun) and my graduation will be at 3pm. Thank God they are not going to overlap.

She is nervous as hell too, since she is at the top of her class she has to give a speech. She has been trying to get me to write one of my long winded Rachel Berry Extravagant Rants as she calls it.

"_**Come on honey, please do this for me."**_

"_**I will not Santana, I am sure what you come up with will be much better than one of my so called rants."**_

"_**Rachel I didn't mean it like that."**_

"_**In any case San, I'm not writing it for you, I have faith that you will do a spectacular job on your own. You know you really should not have waited two days before graduation to write it in the first place. I guess we are just going to have to put cuddle time on hold until you finish it."**_ She raises her brow.

"_**You wouldn't."**_ She says surprised.

"_**Oh but I would."**_ I say walking out of the room, but not before throwing a smirk over my shoulder at her.

"_**You're horrible Rachel."**_

"_**Oh am I, we will just see how horrible I can be."**_ I say laughing from the other room.

Before I can figure out what is going on I hear someone running at me as I am tackled to the couch. I am able to turn my face just a bit as I am pinned face down with Santana pressing her front against me.

"_**Santana no…"**_ I say as I already know what it coming.  
_**"Then tells me I still get my sweet lady kisses."**_

"_**Not until you get your speech done."**_ Wrong thing to say.

I feel Santana's hands grip my waist and then flip me over and proceed to tickle my stomach.

"_**Santana Lopez I said no."**_ I barely get out as I am laughing too hard and trying to catch my breath.

"_**Rachel Berry not until you say yes to sweet lady kisses." **_

She is inching towards my inner thigh…my spot…I will not be able to hold out if she goes there and she knows it.

"_**Tana you better not." **_

"_**Then say yes Rachel."**_

Knock…knock…knock…

She is stunned by the loud knock on the door, that I am able to quickly flip her over and pin her down, but not before barely grazing her lips and then pulling away.

"_**You're a tease Berry."**_ She says with a heavy sigh.

"_**You love it Lopez."**_ I say with a smile.

I make my way to the door and open it to find not only San's parents but my own mom had arrived early.

"_**Mami, Papi."**_ Santana runs towards her parents and jumps in her father's arm. It is so cute to see her revert back to childhood.

"_**Hey my lovely Mija. We are so proud of you Santana." **_

"_**Thanks Mami…Thanks Papi."**_ She says blushing.

"_**Hi mom."**_ I say wrapping my own arms around Shelby.

"_**Hi sweetheart, I hope you are okay with me getting her a little early. There was an extra seat on Hector and Maribel's plane so I just took it…I could not wait to see you girls."**_

After saying hello to our parents, we switched. My mom wraps her arms around Santana as I am greeted with the Lopez double hug.

"_**We are so proud of you Rachel."**_

"_**Thanks Papi, thanks Mami."**_

"_**What's this I hear Santana, top of your class. That is amazing."**_ My mom says.

"_**Thanks Shelby…I was pretty surprised myself. It is amazing what I can do when I actually show up to class."**_

At that statement Santana's parents clear their throat and give her a glare that even she would cower at.

"_**Santana Maria Lopez, let's not go into that...we are too proud of you right now for it to get ruined by bringing up the past."**_

I just laugh and walk away, as she shoots me her signature death glare.

I show my mom where she can put her stuff for the time that she will be visiting us. I also grab Santana's parents stuff and put them in our bedroom, while the Lopez's have their stare down.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Four hours later and my dad's finally walk into the door surrounding us in parental figures. It was already getting late so we decided to help everyone get settled.

"_**Where are you girls going to sleep?"**_ My mom asks.

"_**We have decided to sleep under the stars. Our roof doubles as a great camp site."**_ I say happily.

"_**We don't want to put you two out. This is your place."**_ My dad Leroy says.

"_**Oh no it's not a put out; we are actually pretty excited to try out our new tent."**_ Santana says before giving me a quirky smile.

Yah I know what she is thinking. As I roll my eyes at her.

We give each of our parents a kiss and a hug and tell them goodnight as Santana and I make our way out to our patio and climb the fire escape to get to the rooftop.

"_**I'm glad it's not a chilly night tonight."**_ Santana says as she is pitching our tent.

"_**Yah me too, San come here look at the stars with me." **_

"_**Babe in a minute I am trying to build our new bedroom."**_ She says chuckling.

"_**Oh sorry honey do you want some help."**_

After a little bit of struggle putting up the tent Tana and I lie down on our backs and lean out of the door area of the tent so that we can stargaze together.

"_**Oh my Tana, did you see that falling star?"**_

"_**Yah it was beautiful, did you make a wish?"**_ I say still looking up.

"**No need to Rach. Mine already came true."** She says turning to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"_**Santana Lopez, you are the sweetest badass I have ever met."**_ I say kissing her cheek as well.

"_**Sweetest, not so sure babe, but badass yes…yes I am. Did you make a wish?"**_ She says with a big smile.

"_**Yes I did but don't ask me to tell you, you will find out soon enough." **_

"_**Ok…So Miss Berry, what do you say we get our sweet lady kisses on."**_ She says as she puts her hands around my waist pulling me into her.

"_**Santana did you finish your speech?"**_ I say raising my eyebrows questionably.

"_**Yes mother I did, and it is the best speech ever, I think you will be pleasantly surprised…now on to those sweet lady kisses." **_

Before I can get anything else out, I am engulfed in all things Santana. Legs tangled in legs, thighs pressing into thighs, and lips touching lips…among other parts.

We spent the night under the stars exploring the depths of each other's bodies and talking about what was to come next. I had my own plans on how I wanted things to progress and soon I would be making good on that wish I made earlier in the night. I feel Santana's hand come up to lay across my waist and tug, pulling our naked flesh into each other as close as we can possibly get as sleep overtakes us.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

It is the morning of Santana and my graduation, her from NYU where she has been studying law and mine from NYADA where I have been studying musical theatre. It is no surprise that I am the first one awake while my lady love is completely sprawled out in our tent. I look at the clock on my phone and see that it is 5:30am. Well this should be pretty interesting being that it is Saturday and Santana usually does not grace me with her presence until about the afternoon on the weekends.

I lean down as I use my fingers to tuck some of her splayed raven locks behind her ear. I then lean down and tug on her earlobe with my teeth. Oh yeah I'm totally going to make this fun. After no response I lean down again this time tracing down her neck with my lips and my tongue. Still she does not move. This could get pretty interesting I think. I move my legs so that I am straddling her hips. She is turned away from me so her full naked back is on display. I gently lower myself down onto her so that all of my body weight is resting on her lower back. I feel her wiggle a bit underneath me but my weight is not enough to stir her awake. I take my hands and massage little circles around her lower back to her spine and then up to her neck, making sure that I graze her pulse point. I then decide to rest both of my hands on either side of her head and then lean into her ear again, taking the whole lobe softly into my mouth and sucking gently. This earns me a well-deserved moan.

"_**Tana, sweetheart, it is time to wake up."**_ She stirs a little more underneath of me, but I am convinced it is because she wants to feel more of my naked body pressed into her.

Okay she is going to be her typically stubborn self this morning…

"_**Come on Santana, it is after 5:30, you need to get ready for you graduation."**_ She finally squints up at me as she tries to focus on my face.

"_**No Rae, too early. Sleepy time. You go get my degree and read my speech and then come and wake me up in time to see you graduate…"**_

"_**Too sleepy huh, Santana Lopez, are you too sleepy for this?"**_ I say as I place a soft kiss behind her ears, earning me yet another soft moan.

"_**Too sleepy for this too."**_ I say as I nip and suck gently on her pulse point. Oops maybe a little harder than I thought. I must remind her to cover that up.

"_**Or how about…..SANTANA!"**_ Before I can finish, I feel her swiftly flip us over, me underneath her facing her and my beautiful hot mess of a girlfriend now straddling my hips.

"_**Well Miss Berry, it seems you have gotten yourself in a bit of a predicament."**_ She says smirking at me as she has now pinned my hands above my head with her own.

"_**Only the best of predicaments Miss Lopez, which I might add darlin you are looking pretty rough."**_ That earns me a light smack on the thigh.

She then shifts her weight and settles down lower so that she can settle in between my legs and she places a small kiss on the area of my thigh that she grazed with her hand a moment ago. She then slithers slowly up my body and we are finally face to face. She then unpins my hands and I grip her waist as just as she is about to line in for our first morning kiss, I flip us again and quickly get to a standing position.

"_**Rachel you are such a tease."**_ She says with a pout.

"_**You love it baby." **_

"_**No I love you."**_ I say walking over to her to help me stand.

We start to make our way to the fire escape to go back into the house when I am pulled quickly back. My lips meet Santana's as our tongues connect and pull each other in deeper. We that way until we are forced to part due to lack of air.

"_**Good morning baby."**_

"_**Hmmm good morning to you to San."**_ I say as I start to walk again.

"_**Um Rachel."**_

"_**Yes San."**_

"_**We might want to put some clothes on because we give the city of New York and our parents a glimpse of our overly sexed up bodies."**_

"_**Oh shit Santana."**_

"_**Wow Berry, didn't know you had it in you."**_

"_**Oh shut up Santana and help me find my clothes."**_

After we searched the rooftop and finally found where our clothes had landed the night before, we made our way back into the loft and sat down for a nice family breakfast that Santana's parents had already had prepared for us.

After a few hours of chatting it up Santana and I stole the bedroom from her parents and we went to take a shower together and proceeded to get ready for the day.

"_**What should I wear Rae."**_

"_**How about this."**_ I say as I grab a box that I have been hiding under our bed for a couple of day.

"_**Rachel what is this."**_ She asks with a big smile.

"_**Just open it." **_

"_**Oh my, honey this is beautiful, and it is my favorite color."**_ She holds up the tight red mini dress and the 4 in black strapped heels and takes in the beauty of them. She proceeds to put it on right away as we are starting to get pressed for time.

"_**Rae will you zip me."**_ She says.

As she turns I zip up her dress and place a kiss on each shoulder and take in the sight that is Santana in the full length mirror. She turns around placing a soft and longing kiss on my lips.

"_**It is beautiful, thank you so much…which reminds me I got something for you too."**_ She says reaching for a box about the same length in our closet.

"_**Santana you shouldn't have."**_

I open the box to reveal a beautiful purple knee length halter dress with silver strapped heels.

"_**Tana this is beautiful, I don't even know what to say."**_

I return the kiss she had given me moments before and turn so that she can tie my halter and zip up my dress. I take her in my arms as we hold each other for a few moments.

"_**I love you so much Santana, and I am so proud of you."**_

"_**I love you too Rachel and I are just as proud of you.**_

We pull away from the hug and take each other's hands and meet up with our parents in the living room. They admire out dresses and give us compliments as we make our way to the NYU auditorium where Santana will receive her degree.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"_**Santana Lopez"**_

As her name is announced, I cannot stop the tears from coming down. I am so proud of her and everything that she has overcome and everything that she has done. I look over to her parents and I see that they are much in the same state of mind that I am at this time. When she accepts her degree she turns and gives us a wave before making her way up to the podium to give her speech that I was not privileged to get even a preview of.

"_**My fellow classmates, friends and faculty and family, I stand before you today with high hopes and dreams. I stand before you shocked as hell that I made it this far. I never thought in a million years that I would be the one up here giving this speech. You see I was the bully in high school, the one that stole the boyfriends, and the girlfriends out from under everyone else. I was the one that held in my feelings, the one that never felt special. A wise person once told me that being a part of something special makes you special and I think she nailed it. I stand before you feeling like the luckiest person in the world. Being that I have never been good at letting my feelings out. I thought I might do it in a way that always let me get out everything I wanted to say, when words just were never enough. I would like to invite the school band out to the stage."**_

I look over at San's parents and they have a big smile on their face, much the same as I do.

"_**This is for all of you."**_

As the music starts, Santana moves to the edge of the stage and starts singing. She locks eyes with me and I see as tears start to come down.

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives**_  
_**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**_

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

After her song she was greeted by her graduation class as they turned their tassels and through up their hats. She then made her way down to us.

"_**Santana that was beautiful Mija."**_ Her parents said in unison.

"_**You did such a great job."**_ My dad's said with huge smiles.

"_**That was perfect."**_ My mom says given her a big hug.

All I could do was look at her when it was finally my turn. When my tears did finally cease I took her in a big hug.

"_**I love you so much San."  
"I love you too Rae."**_

After San made the rounds mingling as she calls it, we were headed to NYADA's graduation site.

"_**Hey babe, I'll see you when you get done, I'll be the hot chick staring at you from the front row ok."**_ Santana says before placing a warm kiss on my lips.

"_**Whatever honey."**_ I say teasing.  
_**"What…I am pretty hot."**_ She says quirking her brows.

"_**Yes Santana, you are hot."**_ I say looking at our family as they are trying to hold in their laughter.

"_**Rachel Berry"**_ As I went up to receive my degree I felt this overwhelming sense of accomplishment. I mean I always knew I would go to college, I just didn't know how my life would be shaped at this exact point in my life. I mean here I am 22, college degree in hand, my family in the front row, with the hottest girl (don't tell her I said that) beaming from ear to ear at me. I don't think I could be any happier. At least not unless the rest of the night plays out in a way that I hope. As the ceremony draws to a close we move our tassels and throw up our hats. I make my way off of the stage to armfuls of hugs and kisses and we make our way home.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

When we finally make our way home we all collapse on the couch and talk about what a wonderful and emotional day it had been. I think about how everything has been and I just know that tonight is the night that I want things to go further. Tonight is the night that I am going to ask Santana to officially be mine forever. I look over at her and there is no doubt in my mind, and there never has been that she is the only one for me. I snap out of my haze as I hear everyone congratulating her on her speech.

"_**Santana that song, that was amazing."**_ I say as I am sitting on her lap with my head on her shoulders.

"_**Thanks Rae."**_ She says with a confidence, before her eyes drop like she is thinking.  
_**"What is it San."**_

"_**I think I left my fake rolled up degree and my graduation cap on the table by the stage after I sang." **_

"_**We can run and get it if you would like."**_

"_**No baby it's ok, you stay here and entertain our guests with one of your long winded stories and before you even get to the punch line, I will be home."**_ She says laughing, as do our parents.

"_**Ok Santana, just be careful and hurry back okay, our parents want to take us out to dinner and I have something really important to talk to you about."**_ I say as I slowly remove myself from her lap and place a kiss on her cheek.

"_**Okay I won't be long." **_She says questionably._** I love you Rae, and I'll be back soon everyone."**_

"_**I love you too San."**_

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"_**Calm down Mija, you know Santana, she probably saw some people she knew and stopped to talk to them. The girl has no sense of time."**_ Santana's mother says softly.

"_**You are probably right but it has been 3 hours since she left and she always calls and she is not answering her text messages or her phone calls."**_ I say shaking.

"_**Rachel, Santana is fine, she probably just dropped off at the store to grab some things."**_ My mom says as she stands up and places a soft hand on my shoulder.

My nerves finally calm when my phone rings and it is Santana's phone, a big weight is lifted.

"_**Oh my god baby, I was so scared, I tried texting, I tried calling and I could not get through to you, where the hell are you, are you okay."**_

"_**Is this Rachel." **_

"_**Yes this is Rachel, who is this, where is Santana?"**_ I say as I feel a lump in my throat.

"_**Mam this is officer Scully. Santana Lopez was in a bad accident and has been airlifted to New York Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia. It does not look good they were able to revive her at the scene but they have yet to keep her stable."**_

"_**Wait what do you mean accident."**_ I can feel my heart almost stop as everyone rises from the couch and runs over to me trying to hold me up. I feel myself almost faint as Santana's father takes the phone from me.

"_**Hello this is Dr. Lopez, Santana's father."**_ He says as he puts the phone on speaker so that we can all get the information.

"_**Yes Dr. Lopez this is officer Scully, your daughter Santana Lopez was in a really bad car accident. She was not conscious when they took her."**_ My heart sinks and I wrestled out my mom and mami's arms and fall to the floor holding my face.

"_**Dr. Lopez we really need you to get here. we can tell you more then."**_____

When the phone is placed back into my hands I stare at it for a minute before I feel arms under me lifting me up. I vaguely hear Santana's father telling everyone that we have to hurry and get to the hospital and it is then that I realize that it is him that is holding me close to him.

"_**She will be okay Mija. She has to, she is strong." **_Her dad tries to reassure me as he is unable to stop the shaking in his voice as well.

I think about how the night is supposed to be and I break down even more burying my face into his shirt, holding on for dear life. I grasp the pocket on my jacket that had been holding the gift that I had bought Santana about a month ago. The gift that I wanted to give to her tonight in front of our loved ones. The gift that would bring us closer than we have ever been. The gift that would solidify our future. I pull out the box and open it up and place a soft kiss to the engagement ring that I had planned on giving Santana tonight at dinner.

"_**I can't live without her."**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Shape Of Us

Chapter 2 The Shape Of Us

"_**Rachel, sweetheart wake up we are here**_."

When I am startled awake everything comes back to me. It was not a dream. Here we are pulled into the emergency section of the hospital hoping to God that we get good news about Santana. We quickly get out of the car, and when my feet hit the hard pavement, my legs give out.

"_**Rachel, its ok I've got you."**_ My dad Hiram says as he lifts me in his arms.

"_**Santana Lopez, we are her family, can you tell me anything."**_ Hector says at the first nurse he sees.

"_**Santana Lopez, oh yeah the car accident victim, I will get someone to you as soon as possible."**_

"_**Is she alive? Please can you tell us that much." **_

"_**Sir I really have no information, I will get a doctor out here as soon as I can."**_

Sobbing overtakes us all as we play the waiting game. We sit all huddled together Shelby holding on to Maribel, my dad holding on to my daddy and Hector holding me tightly in his lap.

"_**I can't lose her. My life means nothing without Tana in it. I love her so much."**_ I say as I bury my face once again into his shirt.

My hands grip tightly onto him as my knuckles have now turned white.

"_**We know Mija, and our Santana is strong. She will pull through."**_ He says his own shaking taking over.

It has been two long and excruciating hours in the hospital waiting room. As we hold each other tightly, a doctor finally comes in to the room and stops in front of us and we all bolt up anticipating the news he has brought us.

"_**Are you the family of Santana Lopez?"**_ The doctor says looking at all of us.

"_**We are her parents, and this is her girlfriend Rachel**_." Hector says holding my hand and that of Maribel's lightly squeezing.

"_**Would you like to talk in private?"**_ He says motioning at my parents and then back to us.

"_**No they are family too."**_ Hector says reaching his hands out to usher up my mom and my dad's.

After a brief pause he finally gives us some news.

"_**Your daughter Santana, has suffered many critical and life threatening injuries. She has several broken ribs, a broken arm, a punctured lung, internal bleeding as well as some swelling in her brain. She was revived several times at the scene and was unconscious when she arrived here. She has needed to be resuscitated twice here already. She seems to be a fighter. She had mumbled Rachel's name at the scene before losing consciousness which lead the officer to contact you."**_

He says as he motions to me and I break down completely. This time hearing Santana's moms comforting voice and her arms holding me up before I lose my footing again

"_**Mija breathe, honey everything will be okay." **_Maribel says trying to be strong.

"_**The next few hours are going to be extremely critical. We are desperately trying to get the swelling in her brain down as well as the bleeding under control." **_

"_**When can we see her?" **_I softly say as I am able to finally find my voice.

"_**Well like I said she is unconscious at this time but I can probably let you guys in at least for a couple minutes. I must warn you she is hooked up to a lot of machines. You will hear a lot of beeping."**_

"_**Is she hurting?"**_ I say panicked

"_**We have her heavily sedated in the chance that she does regain consciousness and is in a lot of pain." **_

I listen to what the doctor has just said to me and I see red.

"_**Now you listen here, with Santana there is no IF, she will regain consciousness and she will be okay, so you damn well better be doing everything in your power to make sure she gets that chance." **_I can feel myself sweating as Hector is physically holding me back and trying to get me to calm down.

"_**Yes Ms. we are doing everything possible at this point. Now if you would like to see her I can take you back."**_ He says stepping back a bit.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

The hallways are long and white; walking down them is gives the feeling like when you get to the end there is no turning back. We reach a room at the end of the emergency hallway; we are told we can only go in two at a time. I look to Hector and Maribel and they nod slowly to me and walk in to see Santana. As the door opens and closes I hear Santana's mom sob loudly and that gives way to my own feelings.

"_**I got you Rachel."**_ My mom says as she catches me falls to the ground with me and she leans against the wall holding me in her arms. It is times like these that I am so happy that I have my mom. I don't know how I ever got through life without her wisdom and her comfort.

A few minutes later I few more arms surrounding my body and I look up to see Maribel and Hector with their arms around us and sobbing uncontrollably. I look up at the door to watch my dad's go in to see Santana.

"_**Rachel sweetie, I need to warn you, she doesn't look like herself."**_ Mami says taking my chin in her hand.

"_**Santana is strong, she is brave, and she will get through this."**_ Hector says with his arms on my shoulder.

"_**Rachel, you can see her now."**_ My dad's say as their own tears take over.

My mom grabs my hands and helps me up. She decides to keep her hands around my waist keeping me steady as she has already found out my footing is not so graceful.

"_**Mom will you come with me, I don't know if I can do this alone**_." I say as my mom engulfs me in a teary hug.

"_**Come on baby." **_

She opens the big brown door and I gasp as I walk inside and see the love of my life, looking so helpless, hooked up to all of the monitors and tubes. I was not prepared for what I saw. Here she is, the strongest person that I have ever met, in the state that she is. I just wanted to wrap her up in my best Rachel Berry hug and kiss all of her pain away, but I knew I couldn't, not this time.

I walk slowly up to her bedside and take her hand in mine. She is so bruised. Cuts cover almost every inch of her face, she has a gauze and tape all over her head and I just wanted to hold her tight. I was still waiting to wake up to this nightmare, but found after I walked into her hospital room that the nightmare that I was trying to shake myself awake from was actually real.

"_**Santana honey, we are all here for you. We know you can pull through this. We all know how strong you are sweetheart. We love you Santana."**_ My mom says as she comes up behind me.

My words are failing me now as I hold onto Santana's hand; I have so much to say. Santana's always used music to express her feelings. I decided that since I couldn't form a coherent thought on my own, that I would try to sing them to her.

I find enough room on her hospital bed that I am able to squeeze onto it and I take her hand and place it on my heart as I nestle as closely as I can without disturbing her monitors. I place my other hands softly and carefully on her heart and let my emotions pour out.

_**You're no longer alone.  
We've found a space to name our own.  
There aint no need to fret or fuss.  
We've got all the strength we need in the shape of us.**_

And I know you've had it tough.  
Your road's been bumpy and rough.  
But say goodbye to a world that you once knew.  
I have every faith in me and you.

Hold my hand.  
Hold my heart.  
Let go your fear.  
Darling I will always be here.

I never felt quite so at home.  
Your sweet caress is the best I've known.  
Now that I've proved to you that I'm worthy of your trust.  
Let us build a world in the shape of us.

Darling I will always be here.

When I get done, my tears are streaming at rapid speed, as are my mom's when I look up to see her.

"_**Baby, you have got to get better. You can't leave me San. I need you. You are the love of my life. You have always been that half of me that make me whole. I know we always argue about whom the better half is Tana, but it's you, you have always been the better part of me. You have to pull through this San, because I bought you something that I really need to give to you. You see San, I bought you a ring, I bought this for you baby because I was going to ask you to marry me at dinner tonight in front of our parents. So you see honey I need you. I don't want to go through this life without you. You are my life Santana. It's me and you against the world remember. My world is nothing without you." **_

I am cut off by the doctor entering Santana's room.

"_**I'm really sorry but visiting hours are over. If you all would like we could set up something in a couple of rooms so that you can stay over."**_

"_**Thanks that would be great."**_ My mom says holding on to my hand.

"_**I love you Santana. Please don't leave me."**_ I say as my tears hit Santana's face. I place a soft kiss on her cheek before my mom helps me up and we walk out of her room.

The hospital put us up in a couple of their rooms not too far from Santana's own room so that if something happened we could get to her quickly. My dad's opted to go home and call our friends to let them know what was going on and they were going to bring clothes back for all of us when they came back.

I took out my own phone and called Quinn to let her know what was going on with Santana. Here phone rang only once before she picked it up in her own cheery voice.

"_**Hey Rach, I missed you so much, how are you?"**_

I break down before I can get anything out.

"_**Rachel what is wrong, you are scaring me?"**_

"_**It's San, Quinn; she was in a bad accident. They don't know if she is going to make it. I cannot live without her Quinn, I can't she is everything to me."**_

"_**Oh my god Rachel, I will be on the first flight out."**_ Is all she can get out before her own cries start?

"_**Quinnie I need you. I need you so much."**_

"_**Rachel I am here for you. Let me call you as soon as I get a flight ok."**_

She hangs up quickly and within 15 minutes she had called me back to let me know that she would be on the first flight out of California to New York that night. I heard from all of our other friends as well, as my dad's had called everyone. They too would be getting here as well to be there for us.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

It was 11pm and we were all settled in the rooms for the night. My father's had come back and were taking up one of the rooms while the rest of us decided on the bigger of the two rooms. Everyone else had finally succumbed to sleep as I quietly slipped out of the room to pace the hall near Santana's room.

When I was sure that there was no nurses or doctors around to tell me I was not allowed in the room, I slipped in quietly and took up the spot I had earlier by Santana's side. I slowly take her hand and place it on my heart as I had before and took my hand and carefully placed it on her heart.

"_**Santana, I couldn't sleep. You know I never could without you there. You make me feel safe. I don't feel safe with you not there. I just want you to get better Santana. I need you with me baby. I just need you."**_

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up, it is not Santana that I am sleeping next too, and this sends me into a panic.

"_**Rachel baby breathe…feel my breath. I need you to calm down."**_ I look up to see my mami, trying to calm me down.

"_**I….can't…"**_

"_**Yes you can Rachel, do this for Santana, you have to be strong for her."**_

"_**I'm….not….the….strong…one."**_

"_**You have to be this time Rachel; you have to be strong for our Santana."**_

"_**I just wanted to be close to her." **_I say as I finally calm down thinking about my love.

"_**I know Mija, Hector went looking for you when you mom said you weren't in bed, he knew where you would be. He carried you in here when you fell asleep so that we wouldn't get in trouble."**_

"_**I'm so sorry; I just needed to be close to her**_." I say as my tears are picking up.

"_**I know Mija. I know. I also know that Santana loves that about you too, she would want you to be close to her."**_

"_**I need to take a walk."**_ I say as everyone is starting to get up now. I look up at the clock on the wall and see that it is now 9am.

"_**Rachel, sweetheart I am going to go with you."**_ My mom says putting her robe on.

We both walk quietly hand in hand and walk towards the waiting room. When we get there I am met with armfuls of hugs and tears from some of our friends that were able to get to us quickly. I was met with the strong arms of Puck, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina and even Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

"_**Rachel we are so sorry, is there anything we can do right now**_." Mr. Schue says, as everyone else anticipates my answer.

"_**Just be strong for Santana. She made it through the night with no real issues. We just need to be here for her. They are doing the best they can, they still don't know if she will make it, or what lies ahead if she does. All they know is the accident was in no fault hers; the truck ran the red light and was cited at the scene. "**_ I say to our friends as the strong arms of my mother hold me tightly.

"_**Rach, oh my god, I am so sorry I tried to get here quicker**_." I hear Quinn say as she is bursting through the doors running towards me in tears, and practically pulling me from my mom into her.

"_**I am trying so hard to be strong Quinn but I am not the strong one, she is." **_

"_**Sweetheart you are the strong one, I mean you managed to soften up the biggest badass in school. If that is not strong I don't know what is."**_ She says trying to get a grip on her own tears.

"_**I just love her so much Quinn."**_

"_**We all know you do Rachie." **_Brittany says as I am taken into a group hug by everyone in the waiting room.

As we get finished hugging it out my dad's and Santana's parents come out to greet everyone as well.

"_**Are we allowed to see her?"**_ Puck says looking at Santana's parents.

"_**The doctor says that everyone can go in two at a time for a couple minutes. She still has not regained consciousness but they do believe that she can hear us when we talk to her. She is in really bad shape so just prepare yourselves before you go in."**_ Hector says, giving everyone the run down.

We lead everyone down the hallway to Santana's room and everyone pairs off to go and see her. After everyone got some time with her I gave everyone a small smile and went in again, this time I had let everyone know that I wanted to be alone with her.

"_**Hi Santana, it's me. I know you can hear me baby, I know that you know that everyone is here and that we all love you and we all just want you to come back to us. We need you Santana. Our life is not complete without you. You just need to come back. I love you so much Santana." **_I reach down and lightly squeeze her hand, and lay my head gently on her shoulder. As I move to get up I feel a light squeeze on my hand. I look up to see her big brown eyes staring straight into mine and a tear falling

from them and a tiny smile escaping her lips.

"_**I…love….you….too….Rae…." **_


	3. Chapter 3 Marry Me

Chapter 3 : Marry Me

It's been a full week since Santana was upgraded from critical to stable. She is doing extremely well, much better than the doctors had anticipated. I am pretty sure that the underestimated the determination of one Santana Lopez.

She has no permanent damage, thank goodness. The internal bleeding has ceased as well as the swelling in her brain. I have not left her side, after a couple nights of sneaking in her bed to sleep, they finally stopped kicking me out and just gave in. Santana says she is worried about me for the simple fact that I have not left the hospital. I cannot bring myself to leave without her…and I won't. She still keeps trying to get me to take a break though, she keeps trying to get me to at least take a drive or a walk, but I'm just happy to be right here, by her side.

Our friends are all still here. They will be leaving tomorrow, and I'm sad to see them go. Finn even was able to get here. He has been here for a few days now. He is actually San's favorite person right now, because he brought her a wheelbarrow full of stix from Breadstix. I think it was a peace offering after all the crap that went on between the two of them…whatever it was though, it was nice to see that beautiful smile on her face. I am still amazed at how much my girl can eat.

Everyone has been so helpful and thoughtful through this time. I am so happy that we have so many caring people in our lives; we truly are blessed.

"**Rae, I can feel you thinking, are you okay?"** She says as I am cuddled up to her side on the hospital bed.

"**Yeah, San. I'm fine, babe. Just really glad you're okay,"** I say as I lean up to place a kiss on her lips.

Her face is almost healed from all of the cuts and bruises; she still winces in pain, though, due to her broken arm and ribs, but the doctors say that she is healing quite nicely after everything that she has been through…they say it is a miracle that she is coming out of this so quick.

"**Me too, Rae, but I am mostly glad that they didn't have to shave off my flawless hair,"** she says with a big smile.

"**Even if they did, honey, I would still love you." **I assure her with my own smile.

"**Well, I do have to admit I would still look pretty badass," **she says with a smirk.

"_**Yes baby, no matter what, you are always my badass."**_

"_**Damn straight Rae." **_She says as she leans down to place a kiss on my forehead.

When I go to lean into her again, there is a knock on the door.

"**Come in," **I say.

"**May we all join?"**

Everyone is at the door waiting to join us as Santana nods and shifts a bit in her bed so she can see all of our loved ones better.

"**How are you feeling Mija?"**

"**Good Mami, but any idea when I can go home? It's pretty hard to get my mack on with my girl when people are constantly coming in poking and prodding me...you know the only person I wants to do that is…"**

"**Santana Lopez,"** I say as I gently nudge her good arm in embarrassment.

This earns me a room full of laughter and a few smirks from the parents to Santana.

She then leans into my ear.

"**I just miss you baby,"** placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"**Yep, my Lezbro is back. We missed you S." **Puck says gently nudging her in the arm.

"**Well, Puckerman, I've just been here vegging out,"** that statement earns her a chuckle from everyone.

"**So what is everyone up to tonight?"** Santana says questionably.

"**Actually, we just thought we would spend some time with you and Rae for a while before we have to head back tomorrow."** Quinn smirks.

"**Sounds like a great plan!"** I say with my signature smile.

I motion to Quinn to leave the room without Santana noticing. I need to talk to her about something I have been wanting to plan for Santana since everyone was here and I don't want to make it obvious.

"**San, I'm going to go and get some water. Can I get you anything?"**

"**Not unless you are offering up those sweet lady kisses,"** she says, winking, and I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"**Sweetheart, when you get better, you won't have to ask."**

As I start to get up from the bed I throw a smirk over my shoulder and see her moving uncomfortably in her bed.

I walk away and leave her in an obvious aroused state with our parents and friends, yeah, I'm pretty sure I will be paying for that one later on. As I close the door behind me I am met with Quinn in the hallway.

"**Everything okay Rach?"** Quinn says, worried.

"**Yeah Quinnie, I just want your help with something."** I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the engagement ring that I had bought Santana. I open the box and watch my best friends eyes go wide and a smile light up her face.

"…**Is that what I think it is?"**

"**Yeah,"** I say shyly**. "I was going to ask her to marry me the night of her accident, but I didn't get the chance. So, now I want to ask her tonight before all of our friends and family leave."**

"**Oh my God Rach, it's beautiful!" **She exclaims quietly, taking me into a big hug.

"**I want it to be special, Quinnie,"**

"**Well, let's get the others together and come up with something."**

"**Thanks Quinn, I knew I could count on you."**

"**Always, Rach."**

We somehow, under protest by Santana, were able to get her to rest so that I could let everyone in on what I wanted to do. I talked to Santana's doctor and he informed me that there is a beautiful garden behind the hospital, and being that Santana was only here for observation mainly, as long as we agreed to get her a wheelchair we could take her out there.

Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and I went to go take a look, and it was amazing. There were beautiful flowers everywhere and a wonderful water fountain.

After a couple of hours of letting Santana sleep, her parents went back to her room to get her ready to come out to the garden. All of our friends were standing on the side of the beautiful fountain, each holding a single red rose, obviously, being that they were my girl's favorite color. Santana's father sent me a text that they were on their way and I got into position, at the end of my aisle of friends and family.

As Santana came into view, my heartbeat sped up, I could already see the gleam on her face as well as a puzzled look as each one of our family and friends hands her a long stem red rose. When she is finally gets close to me, she lights up as do I. I can feel the tears coming down my face, when I start to speak; I place my hand in hers and kneel down.

"**Santana, you know I love you, more than anything else in this world. You have brought so much joy into my life the last seven years we have been together. I never thought in a million years that I could ever be this happy, nor did I ever believe that I deserved to. You are the best part of me, Santana. You are the first thing that I want to see when I open my eyes each morning and the last thing that I want to see when I close them each night. You are the one that I want to hold me for the rest of my life, and the one I want to have children with someday. So, I have asked everyone's help today because there is something I have been waiting to ask you, baby."**

Just then, Puck comes up to us, holding his guitar and I stand up next to him so that I can sing to her.

"_**Santana baby, this is for you."**_

I place Santana's hand in mine and sing my emotions to her.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**_

_**To feel like I've had long enough with you**_

_**Forget the world now, we won't let them see**_

_**But there's one thing left to do**_

_**Now that the weight has lifted**_

_**Love has surely shifted my way**_

_**Marry me**_

_**Today and every day**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Together can never be close enough for me**_

_**To feel like I am close enough to you**_

_**You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"**_

_**And you're beautiful**_

_**Now that the wait is over**_

_**And love has finally shown her my way**_

_**Marry me**_

_**Today and every day**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Promise me**_

_**You'll always be**_

_**Happy by my side**_

_**I promise to**_

_**Sing to you**_

_**When all the music dies**_

_**And marry me**_

_**Today and everyday**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Marry me**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

When I finish my song, it's all I can do to compose myself to lean down and officially say the words.

I get down on one knee and lock eyes with everyone else, who are also all teary eyed. I again take Santana's hand in mine, but not before using my thumb to wipe away her tears that had escaped. I open up the box and hold out the ring.

"**Santana Maria Lopez, will you make me the happiest woman in this whole world, and marry me?"**

I search her eyes for my answer as everyone else is holding onto each other, still sobbing and smiling. My answer is right there behind those beautiful brown orbs, but beyond that her lips spoke before I could finish my search.

"**Yes, baby, I will marry you, I love you so much Rachel Berry."**

I jump up in excitement and everyone, including Santana's doctor and nurse, cheers for the two of us. I place the ring on her finger and place her cheeks in my hands softly, and give her a long overdue and passionate kiss. For the first time in a week, we explored the depths of each other's mouth, longing to get closer. When we finally pulled away for air, we were engulfed in hugs and kisses from everyone else.

"**Well, Ms. Lopez, I think that this is a good time to let you know that you are being released today,"** her doctor says with a smile.

More cheers are heard around us as we stare into each other's eyes.

It is at this moment, that I don't believe that things could get any better. I was now a holder of a college degree from NYADA and set to be Mrs. Rachel Berry Lopez or Lopez Berry, whatever we decided. Things were falling into place. Santana was now being released and here we are, surrounded by all of our loved ones on one of the happiest days of my life. I look at Santana again as she admires her ring.

"**I love you so much, Tana."**

"**I love you more, Rae."**

Yah I think I'll let her win this one.


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Get It On

_**Chapter 4 Let's Get It On**_

_**To You, I'll Give The World**_

_**To You, I'll NEVER BE Cold**_

_**Cause I Feel That When I'm Right With You**_

_**It's Alright, I know It's Right..**_

"_**Santana, sweetheart wake up, we are going to be late,"**_ I say as I lean down and place a light kiss to her lips.

Santana is almost all the way healed up from her accident over 6 weeks ago. Today, she will be finally having her cast removed from her arm and she is so excited. We have had to swear off of our 'extracurricular' bedroom activities until she is fully healed. That has made for a very sexually frustrated me and an extremely sexually frustrated Santana. It's not like we hadn't tried; every time we got towards the end of our love making, she would cry out in pain because of her ribs. So, that was it, cold shower for the two of us, ALONE, and it's been five weeks of just pure lady kisses and cuddles.

"_**What time is it Rae."**_ She says sleepily.

"_**10am, we need to go, and your appointment is at 11."**_

"_**Okay, you get ready and wake me up when you are done."**_ She says bringing the comforter up over her head.

"_**No baby come on, I'm already ready, and it's your turn now." **_I say as I pull the comforter back down so that I can see her face.

I then lean in to her ear to whisper.

"_**San, you get your cast off today and your ribs are healed now, so you know what that means."**_

"_**I'm up, I'm up, where's my clothes."**_ Santana shoots up off the bed so fast she almost knocks me off of the bed. When she runs into our bathroom carrying the clothes she found and I drop back down to our bed in laughter at the look on her face.

"_**Wow San, I've never seen you get up so fast."**_ I yell out to her.

"_**Ha ha ha Rae, you won't be laughing tonight when I tell you I'm not in the mood."**_ She says with her BAMF smirk.

"_**You wouldn't"**_ I pout, getting up to stand in front of her and placing my arms around her waist.

"_**Oh I don't know Rae, I am pretty fragile right now."**_

"_**Fragile my ass Santana, now get in the car so that thing can get taken off and we can hurry up and get back here so I can jump you."**_

"_**Well well well, Ms. Berry, a little frazzled are you honey."**_ She whispers in my ear, making sure she blows a teasing breath inside, and then pulls away.

"_**You are such a tease Santana."**_

"_**Only for you Rachel."**_

"_**Well can I at least have a good morning kiss?"**_ I ask as I bring my hands up to rest on her neck.

"_**I guess, I can give you that much."**_ She says rolling her eyes.

I lean in to Santana as she leans into me and our lips finally meet for the first time this morning. I feel Tana's tongue lick across my bottom lip and then my teeth, wanting me to grant her entrance. I take her bottom lip and tug a bit before I pull away.

"_**Who's the tease now,"**_ Santana smirks, and we head out the door.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"_**Let's see Ms. Lopez, your arm looks great. It healed back very nicely, now let's get an X-ray of your ribs."**_

The doctor takes San back for X-rays to get confirmation that her ribs have healed. After about an hour in the waiting room she comes back with the biggest grin on her face.

"_**All's clear MS. Berry. Operation GET IT ON is now in full swing." **_I laugh out loud at the codename she has come up with earning me so stairs.

Just as we are going to steal a kiss, Santana's phone goes off and we both groan in disgust at the interruption.

"_**This had better be good Lady Hummel, I haven't been able to mack on my girl for five weeks and I believe we are literally about to explode."**_

I nudge her in the side, which draws out a chuckle from her as she puts the phone on speaker.

"_**Ew, gross. Do not inform me of your lady escapades or lack thereof,"**_ Kurt says disgusted.

"_**Get in with it Gay Hummel, I'm losing my patience."**_ She exclaims, pulling me into her close.

"_**Okay, so, I'm in town with Blaine, we want you two to meet us for lunch!"**_

Santana looks over to me with raised brows and I nod to her in agreement.

"_**Fine, but I'm not sure how long I can tame the beast that is my girlfriend, she needs her lovin' you know."**_

"_**Santana!"**_ I say, smacking her on the arm and grabbing her phone. She is holding her stomach, laughing so hard.

"_**So sorry Kurt, you know Santana."**_

"_**It's fine Rachel, so meet us at 'La Casa Royale'."**_

"_**Oh, sounds nice. We are on our way!"**_

I hang up Santana's phone and look at her, she is still trying to get her laughing under control.

"Are you finished Lopez?" I say, glaring at her with a soft smile evident on my clearly embarrassed face.

"_**Yah yah, so much for 'Operation GET IT ON'." **_She says with a pout.

We entangle our fingers together and walk out of the hospital and make our way to the restaurant.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

As we enter, we're greeted with hugs and kisses from our friends, which we happily accept. Blaine escorts us to our table, and I can feel the slurs coming on.

"_**Me gusta La Casa Royale, Amigos!" **_Santana rolls her eyes and smirks at the greeting.

"_**Porcelain, I swear to God I'm going to punch you into the straight realm if you ever talk like that again."**_ Santana is mumbling at the incorrectness of Kurt's Spanish comment.

"_**Oh, come on, Santana he has been trying to learn Spanish so he can impress you."**_ Blaine grins, tangling up his fingers with Kurt's under the table, which I only know because of the look of their shoulders suddenly moving around.

"_**No me gusta." **_She says and we all start laughing by this point.

Santana, Kurt, Blaine and I are now nose deep in the menus, until Kurt speaks up again which in turn causes me to jump.

"_**Rach, the veggie menu is on the back." **_Kurt says questionably.

"_**Oh, no, not needed."**_ I had set my mind on a chicken enchilada in red sauce, which I had heard that the place had some amazing enchiladas. I lower the menu to flash him a good Rachel Berry, performance ready smile that he always smiles back to, but this time, he just looked confused.

"_**You're not a vegetarian anymore? What happened with that?"**_

"_**She thought Santana's Sensual Saucy Chicken recipe was to die for. You know Hummel you'd know that if you trusted me enough to eat my cooking, but then again, maybe you wouldn't."**_ Santana answers for me, and I almost choke on my water from her comment. Her chicken was pretty good, granted, and I could see the small flare of discontent in Kurt's eyes, but it quickly diminished. I continued to look at the menu when something at our table caught my eyes.

"_**San, look at these flowers,"**_ I nudge her, casting her attention to the center piece: a pretty bouquet of white, red, and pink flowers. I could tell that the pink were fuchsia, but otherwise, the other two types were completely unknown to me_**. **_

"_**These would be perfect for the wedding!" **_I say with a big smile.

"_**I don't know Ra, I kind of want all white flowers, and I want to wear white, oh yeah and get married in a church."**_ I'm about to reply when Kurt scoffs.

"_**Really, Satan? A church, and you want to wear white, you're about as pure as yellow snow in winter." **_Blaine and I burst into tears from laughing so hard, and Kurt was smiling big at his own comment.

I then lean into Santana to place a kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear.

"_**You are pure to me baby."**_ I say with a smile, casting a glare at Kurt which in turns earns me a smirk from him. Santana then turns her attention back to Kurt.

"_**Lady Lips, yous better back offs afores I go all Lima Heights on your ass!"**_ Santana snaps her fingers, and Blaine sends me a small smirk as he nudges Santana with his foot from under the table to stop her from getting into Kurt's face when our waiter approaches.

We quickly order.

After our waiter walks away, Kurt turns his attention to me

"_**So, have you two even begun planning?"**_ Kurt seemed excited for our revelations, but we looked at each other. We didn't. We hadn't had any time since the proposal and Santana getting back to normal…well at least as normal as one Santana Lopez could be.

"_**You know what he's going to say, don't you?"**_ Blaine asks, still smiling, running a hand over his gelled down hair. Before Santana could protest, Kurt put his hands up in a sassy way.

"_**I'm planning this wedding. No ifs, ands, or buts."**_

Before she can get any words out, I place a soft hand over Santana's mouth and whisper in her ear.

"_**Honey, please let him do this for us, and I will surely make it up to you."**_ I place a kiss on her ear and smirk as I place a soft kiss on her cheek, leaving her blushing a bright crimson.

"_**Well, well, well, it seems big bad ass Lopez has turned soft on us."**_ Kurt chastises.

"_**Oh no Lady Hummel, I have not gone soft, I just know my girl doesn't like to "witness" violence."**_ She says with her signature Santana smirk, leaving Kurt to wonder.

In this time our waiter walks up and places our order in front of us.

"_**Let's eat."**_ Blaine says as he looks at the tension between San and Kurt.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

After dinner, we sat and chatted. Kurt was so excited at the fact that he would be doing the planning for mine and San's wedding.

"_**Santana, I know the perfect idea! When you come walking down the aisle, we can have Darth Vader's tune playing in the background,"**_ he claps his hands together before asking her his next question.

"_**Tuxedo or dress?" **_He says with a smirk.

I swear, at that moment, Santana was about to jump across the table and strangle him if Blaine didn't tap the back of his head lovingly and whispers something in his ear. Santana's face was no longer blushing from my whisper and kisses, but from pure anger swimming in her eyes. She hissed.

"_**Well, I don't know yet. I mean, you wore a tux to your Prom Queen ceremony."**_

"_**Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel that is enough!"**_ I exclaimed, slapping her arm, and scowling at Kurt. This quarreling was going too far, and I wouldn't have any of it!

"_**Or, maybe we can mix the two, like Britt did. Too bad she was more smokin' than you were, huh?" **_With that, , everything seemed to go into slow motion.

Snix was out of her cage, and boy, did she have a bone to pick with Mr. Hummel. All the Hispanic waiters and waitresses were red with embarrassment from understanding Snix and her Spanish rant. All the while Blaine and I were trying to pry the two of them apart.

After a nice, civilized scolding to Kurt _**("Don't antagonize her! I have to go home with her!")**_ and some kisses to calm Santana down and stow away Snix, we were all sitting and laughing once again.

After a wonderful lunch and a nice shopping trip through New York, Kurt and Blaine decided to head off to the hotel they were currently staying in, telling us goodbye for the day as we too started to head home.

When we did finally make it home it was all Santana could do to get the car turned off and the keys out of the ignition before I jumped over the stick shift and straddle her placing rough and bruising kisses on her neck and on her lips.

"_**Rae honey, let's get inside" **_She moans out, trying to keep a steady breath.

"_**Okay baby."**_ I say opening the driver's side door and removing myself off of her to crawl out.

After getting out of the car we link our fingers and practically run up the stairs to our loft. When we get to the door San fidgets with the keys in the door lock as I nip and suck on her neck and her pulse point as she snaps her head back and moans.

"_**Rae…you…open…the…door…I…can't…"**_ She barely gets out through moans and gasps.

"_**What's wrong Ms. Lopez, cat got your tongue."**_ I whisper in her ear and biting gently on her lobe. This earns me get another moan.

I grab the keys from her and open the door, we then rush into the house throw our things on the floor and close the door hard and lock it. Before I can get all the way turned around I feel myself being lifted and placed against the wall. I quickly wrap my legs around Santana's waist in the effort to bring us as close together as I can in the position that I am in. We have both missed this so much.

Santana then starts to trail kisses from my forehead down, to my cheek and then finally to my neck and my own pulse point. She nips at it hard a few times drawing out a long gasp from me before taking the stinging away with a suck and a few licks from her warm tongue.

I can tell from the attention that she is paying to that one particular spot that only a turtleneck will be able to conceal the mark that I am sure she is leaving on me .I smile at the thought.

I bring my hands up to tangle into her long raven locks pulling slightly which makes her half to tilt her head back. I then take this opportunity to take her lips in mine and tug gently at them with me teeth.

"_**Santana!"**_ I say out of breath.

"_**Yes, Rachel."**_ She says with blown pupils and a smirk.

"_**Bed…Now…!" **_

That is all I can get out before she grips my ass and carries me to our bedroom. She lays me gently down in the middle of our bed and then proceeds to do a little strip tease for me. If I wasn't at full arousal state before, I sure am now at the sight of my smokin hot girlfriend undressing in front of me now.

She slowly unbuttons the blue blouse that she is wearing and tosses it in my face, leaving her top half in a teal blue lace bra. She then moves her hands down to the button on her skinny jeans and then slowly relieves herself of them leaving her in a matching pair of lacy underwear. After doing a little dance number and singing a cheesy Marvin Gaye song to me she decides that it is now time to slowly rid herself of the lace that is covering the rest of her up.

She then gets on her hands and knees on the bed and slowly crawls over to me to help me get out of all of my clothes.

She then inches my legs apart so that she can fit snugly between them and our bodies finally meet again. At this point she leans down so that her lips are barely grazing my ear, before she licks it and whispers.

"_**Let Operation Get It On Commence."**_

_**I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then come on, oh come on**_

Let's get it on, ah baby  
Let's get it on, let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on, whoo-ooh-ooh

We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give, understanding, sugar  
Since we got to be  
Let's live, I love you

There's nothing wrong with me  
Lovin' you, baby no no  
And givin' yourself to me could never be wrong  
If the love is true, oh baby

Don't you know how sweet and wonderful  
Life can be?  
I'm asking you baby  
To get it on with me

I ain't gonna worry  
I ain't gonna push, I won't push you baby  
So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush

Let's get it on  
Let's get it on, you know what I'm talkin' about  
Come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out_**  
**__**{ From: .net }**__**  
If you believe in love,**_

Let's get it on, let's get it on, baby  
This minute, oh yeah  
Let's get it on, please,  
Please get it on

I know that you know what I've been dreaming of  
Don't you baby?  
My whole body wants the feeling of love,  
Ah help me!

I ain't gonna worry,  
No I ain't gonna push, I won't push you baby  
So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on darlin'  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush

Oh, gonna get it on, threatening you, baby  
I want to get it on, you don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves you, let me groove you  
Good, let your love come down, oh, get it on,

Come on baby, do you know the meaning of being sanctified?  
Ah...  
Girl, you give me good feelings, so good, something like sanctifying  
Oh, do right baby.

Nothing wrong with love, if you wanna love me baby,  
Just let yourself go, oh, baby, let's get it on  



	5. Chapter 5 Planning

_**Chapter 5 Planning**_

_**Can't nobody love you like I do  
Not now, no not ever  
There ain't no doubt I know this thing  
We have, could last forever**_

Others may promise the stars in the sky  
But sooner or later you'll find  
Can't nobody love you like I do

Can't nobody hold you quite this close  
All night like I want to  
Baby put your sweet lips here on mine  
You'll see 'cause I'm gonna show you

Just how an angel like you should be loved  
I can't feel you enough  
Can't nobody love you like I do  


"_**Tana what are you listening too."**_ I say as I can hear her getting her country music on again in the bedroom. She comes out sending me a smile and totally ignores my question.

"_**So tell me again why we agreed to let Lady Hummel plan one of the most important days of our lives?" **_Santana moans out as we get ready to head out of the front door.__

We got up early this morning, took a shower and got dressed so that we could head out to the coffee shop down the street and meet Kurt and Blaine to go over some of the ideas for mine and San's wedding.

"_**Because honey with someone else taking over the planning for us, that just leaves me more time to tend to your demanding lady lovin needs."**_ I say throwing back a smirk in her direction.

"_**Touché"**_ She smirks back as we finally walk out the door.

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"_**Rachel."**_ Kurt says very excitedly as he runs up to me with both arms outstretched.

He gives me the biggest hug and squeezes tight before pulling away and turning towards Santana.

"_**Oh you're here too, hi Satan."**_ He announces throwing a devilish smirk at Santana.

"_**Better watch it lady lips, I've got a law degree now which means that I would most likely get off if I committed…hmmm say….Hummelcide. "**_

"_**Oh my geez you two…can it…"**_ I shout getting in between them as Blaine walks up carrying coffees for all of us.

After talking a bit and catching up with each other, we find out that Kurt and Blaine will soon be leaving Lima and moving to New York in a couple weeks. After getting some more details from them about that, we decide to turn our attention towards doing some planning of the wedding.

"_**So Rachel, Satan, have you thought of a date yet?"**_ Kurt asks.

"_**We haven't really talked about a date yet, I just know that I don't want to wait forever, although Santana you know I would, as long as I was spending forever with you." **_

Kurt rolls his eyes at my statement and I look to Santana in time to catch a big smile on her face.

"_**Well I thought of a date baby."**_ Santana says proud of herself.

"_**Hold up Santana, nope not going to work…06/06/06 already passed so you need to try again." **_Kurt chastises, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Blaine.

After seeing the annoyed look on San's face I firmly squeeze her hand and give her an apologetic smile as I see her mouth _**"you owe me big time."**_ Yah…I am never going to live this one down.

"_**No seriously, now, when were you thinking baby?"**_ I ask looking at her.

"_**Well, being the romantic that I am..."**_ Everyone rolls their eyes, including me. _**"I was thinking of the date that we sang our first duet together."**_

_**"Tana I don't even remem…"**_ I am cut off by warm lips touching mine and then gently pulling away, letting a tiny moan escape from my mouth.

"_**December 27**__**th**__**."**_ She says smiling.

"_**Satan, you do realize that only gives me a little over 4 months to plan this right."**_ Kurt says worried.

"_**Well then you better get to work."**_ She says with a laugh.

I look at her with wonder and bright eyes at the fact that our first duet is and always has been so sentimental to her.

"_**How do you remember that Tana?"**_ I ask as tears start to stream from my eyes to my cheek.

"_**Because Rachel Berry that duet was the first moment when I realized that my heart belonged to you."**_ She explains as her thumb reaches up to wipe my tears and she leans in to kiss my forehead.

"_**Okay girls you can stop that now…it's gross…"**_ It is me this time that turns to give Kurt a glare as Blaine once again slaps him upside his head.

"_**Okay, so we have a date."**_ Blaine says as Kurt turns to his huge list that he made of preparations and checks it off.

"_**So next on Kurt's extravagant wedding list is the wedding party."**_ Blaine says smiling at his boyfriend.

"_**Well obviously I will ask Quinn to be my maid of honor and I will be asking Puck to be my best man."**_ I say happily.

"_**That is so sweet Rachel, obviously Q will be ecstatic and Puck has always had a soft spot for his Jewish American Princess as he calls you, so that is another check on the list." **_

Santana rolls her eyes and then speaks up.

"_**I will be asking Brit Brit to be my maid of honor and Dave to be my best man. Dave and I have gotten really close in the last few years and I think that it is only fitting."**_ She says happily.

"_**Okay that is another check, we are making progress. So what about your bridesmaids Rachel and Satan's groomsmen."**_ Kurt says as Santana quickly stands up with her finger pointing at him.

"_**Hummel I am warning you, zip it with the Satan shit."**_ She says loudly as I tug her arm to get her to sit back down. When she does finally retreat back to her seat, I rub soft circles on the hand that I now take a hold of and finally get her to calm down.

"_**Actually Kurt I am happy with just Puck and Quinn being up there for me as I am sure that Santana is just as happy with just Brittany and Dave being up there for her."**_ I look at my beautiful fiancé and she nods in complete agreement.

"_**Rae, how about we ask our friends that were in Glee with us to be our wedding singers, everyone has graduated college now, and as far as I know everyone is taking next year off so maybe they will do that for us?" **_

"**That's perfect San."** I say looking over at Blaine who is starring in amusement at Kurt.

"_**Wedding party check, entertainment check, we are on a roll now girls." **_Kurt says happily, looking down at his list.

"_**Oh yeah San called my mom the other day and Beth is going to be our flower girl. Mom promised that this time she will let Beth miss school."**_

I was so excited when I found out that Santana had secretly called and talked to my mom. Beth had stayed back with Grandparents the last few visits my mom made due to Beth going to an all year round private school. So this visit was going to be extra special not only for me but for Quinn and Puck as well. My mom has been calling them once a week since Beth's adoption to give them updates and letting Beth talk to them. Quinn calls it the highlight of her week.

"_**And the ring bearer?"**_ Kurt says shaking me from my thoughts.

"_**Lord Tubbington."**_ I say without hesitation trying to keep a straight face.

"_**Rachel are you serious?"**_ Kurt asks with his mouth open.

"_**Yes she is."**_ Santana says holding her stomach as she is also trying to control her laughter.

"_**I promised Brittany years ago that when I got married, if Lord Tubbington was still alive that I would let him be my ring bearer. She said it would mean a lot to him and maybe if he had something to look forward to he would lay off of the drinking and cigars that he has been smuggling in from China."**_ I don't know how I was able to keep a straight face throughout that explanation but I completely lost it after as did Blaine and Kurt.

After we are all over the laughs from the statement I just made, Kurt starts to go over his list again.

"_**Okay everyone the next thing on the list to settle is the place of the wedding, and Satan before you say a church I called every one of them around and if you so much as come within the vicinity of any them they will barricade the front and back doors."**_ Kurt says to get a rise from my girl.

"_**That's it."**_ Santana screams again getting to her feet as fast as she can.

"_**Baby calm down, Kurt really come on, do you have to antagonize her, come on San sit back down honey, let's just get a few more things planned out and I will take you to dinner and a movie." **_I say as I then lean into her ear and whisper.

"_**And some "us" time later tonight if you are really good Tana."**_ I lick her ear lobe seductively and then place a soft kiss on her temple.

She turns to me with a pout, that would rival and small child's.

"_**No fair Rae, he is trying to bring out Snix and there is no controlling her."**_

"_**Oh I can control her."**_ I say kissing her on her lips and giving her a loving smirk.

"_**Ay dios mio, you are killing me Rachel."**_ She says as she rolls her eyes.

We turn back around to look at the guys, and Santana puts a big smile on her face as we witness Blaine giving Kurt a stern talking to and telling him how he can count on sleeping on the couch if he doesn't leave San alone, which in turn leaves Kurt with a bowed head in submission.

"_**So baby I have been looking at a few places and I was thinking maybe we could get married at The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers. It is beautiful and it overlooks the Hudson River."**_

"_**Wow Tana, that sounds beautiful, I want to, I mean yes let's get married there. That sounds perfect."**_ I am so excited by this point; we have actually gotten a lot done.

"_**Okay girls I will contact the person that books weddings for The Lighthouse tomorrow and get back to you." **_Kurt says placing another check on his list.

"_**You okay Rachel?"**_ Blaine says placing a hand a top mine on the table.

"_**Yah I'm okay, I am just really happy."**_ I say to him as my gaze turns to Santana who wraps her arm around my waist and holds me close to her.__

"_**So The Lighthouse it is...no changing minds here…we are already on a tight schedule**_." Kurt says looking and me and then at Santana as we both nod.

After a couple more hours of planning we say goodbye to our friends and head out so that I can take Tana out to dinner and to a movie of her choice. After getting in the car I turn to her.

"_**So what do you feel like eating for dinner sweetie?"**_ She looks up at me with her beautiful smile and her signature BAMF smirk.

"_**Santana before you say what I know you are about to say, that will be your dessert tonight if you behave yourself, now again what do you want for dinner?"**_ I say trying to hold in my laugh.

"_**You know me too well princess."**_ She says as yet another smile lights up her beautiful face.

We ended up settling on Chinese takeout (Santana's favorite) and watching The Facts of Life reruns at home.

"_**Hey baby, don't I remind you of that bad ass biker chick Jo."**_ She says stuffing her mouth full of Chinese food.

"_**Of course Tana but she is nowhere near as bad ass and hot as you are. Who do I remind you of?"**_

"_**Baby you are definitely Blair, the loud mouth princess diva."**_ She says without hesitation.

I send her a glare and give her a swat on her arm.

"_**Geez Berry, I meant that in a good way."**_ She says chuckling and holding her arm.

"_**Really Lopez, in what way was that in a good way."**_ I say raising my brows and my voice.

"_**Well Jo and Blair are two hot chicks that defiantly have it going on, plus they are best friends who are both also probably closeted lesbians. So all in all if they turned the show into a musical you and I would definitely be doing some beautiful duets together. "**_

"_**Nice save Lopez."**_ I say leaning in to snuggle closer to her.

By the time we had watched 5 episodes my eyes started to get really tired, although I was not actually able to close them for long due to the fact that Tana kept belting out the Facts of Life theme song every time it came on the TV.

"_**You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have The Facts of Life..."**_ Santana sang happily.

"_**San, sleepy time." **_I say as I pull her arm down over my chest.

"_**Hold on Rae, one more episode please." **_She whines.

"_**Okay San, one more." **_

I lay my head down in Santana's lap and relax as she runs her fingers through my hair. I feel my eyes get even heavier as I start to drift off.

I awaken when I feel warm arms pick me up and deposit me on the bed. I feel as Santana undresses me (because sleeping naked with my beautiful and flawless Latina fiancé is the only way to go.) I turn slightly to watch as she also removes her clothes and quietly gets into bed and pulls me closer to her. She grabs the comforter and pulls it up over our bodies. I snuggle closer to her after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"_**Good night Tana, I love you."**_

"_**Goodnight Rae, I love you too."**_

Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my texting tone going off.

"_**Rachel, good news, we got The Lighthouse booked and you do realize that it is August 31**__**st**__** which means really only 4 months before you become Satan's wife. Anyway you two have plans on Nov. 16**__**th**__** no ifs and or buts about it, I have everything else under control, oh yeah you need to pick a cake and decide on a dress."**_

I shoot him a quick text back.

"_**Kurt enough with the Satan business, and okay I'll let Santana know. Oh did you get San's text about the invitations. She wants to do those and get them sent out."**_

"_**Yes I did and okay I'll try to calm it with Satan, I mean Santana…lol…never gets old."**_

After rolling my eyes at Kurt's last text I put my phone back on the nightstand and mold my still naked body back into the curve of Santana's and let myself drift off to sleep again.

"_**Rae you gonna gets up any time soon sleepyhead?"**_

"_**No Tana, still sleepy." **_

"_**Come on baby, I wants to go shopping."**_

I finally squint my eyes open a bit to see my beautiful girl standing in front of me in her tight black mini and her black leather hooker boots as she calls them. She look absolutely stunning. She is wide awake which is weird for her since it is still morning, at least I think.

"_**What time is it San?" **_I ask sleepily.__

"_**After noon honey." **_

"_**Seriously Santana, why didn't you wake me up sooner?**_ I ask surprised at the fact that I slept that__much longer.

"_**You just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you."**_

"_**It's okay baby but I would have gotten up with you if you would have woken me." **_I say pouting a bit.

"_**Rachel you are allowed to sleep in once in a while."**_

After letting that go, I slowly got out of bed and kissed Tana good afternoon, told her about the texts that Kurt had sent me earlier that morning and hopped in the shower. I was midway through washing my hair when I felt soft warm arms circling around my waist, which in turn scared the hell out of me.

"_**Jesus Santana."**_ I scream out as my heart skips a beat.

"_**Hey, I thought you were Jewish."**_ She says holding me tighter.

"_**Ha ha Santana, I thought you were all ready to go shopping?"**_ I ask questionably.

"_**I was ready, but spending every waking minute with you sounds so much better."**_

"_**You are so mushy Santana."**_

"_**Only for you sweetheart."**_ She says placing a kiss on my neck, which brings out a moan.

She then hoists me up into her arms and settles me against the back of the shower and I rest my arms around her neck and settle my legs around her waist bringing her as close as I can. We spent our morning shower exploring each other's bodies with our mouths and our hands and talking about how excited we are about our impending wedding. When we get out of the shower we dry each other off and go snuggle back into our bed.

"_**Tana, we really should get invitations out and pick a cake sometime soon."**_

"_**Honey I did the invitations last week, I just wanted to make sure they got out early enough."**_

I look at her with such love.

"_**You are perfect you know that." **_I say as I lean up to place a kiss on her cheek.

"_**How about we stay in today and we will get up early tomorrow and go look for a cake."**_ She says removing my wet hair from my eyes.

"_**We should probably go out and register at a few places to baby."**_ I say cupping her cheek.

"_**What about wedding dresses San?"**_

"_**Well we have both of our savings, we have the money I was given from graduation in high school as well as you graduation present and also the inheritance from my abuela's passing a couple years ago."**_

"_**I don't mean money honey; my father's want to pay for everything." **_

"_**I know sweetheart and that is fine, I just don't want them to think that they have too." **_

"_**They don't San, I am their baby girl and they want to do that."**_

"_**Ok Rae, but my parents want to pay for the Bachelorette party, the rehearsal dinner and the reception, deal."**_

"_**Deal."**_

"_**So again Tana, what about dresses?"**_

"_**Well I certainly am not going to give you any hint on what I am going to choose."**_

"_**Fine, me neither."**_ I pout and then smile back at her.

After a few moments of just lying there with my girl, I take my left hand and stare at my ring as San takes her hand and entangles her fingers in mine.

"_**Rae I have something that I want to talk to you about?"**_ She says worried.

"_**What is it Tana?"**_ I say kissing her hand and looking up at her.

She takes a deep breath.

"_**I want to sing my vows to you. You know how I am when I try to talk in depth about my feelings for you. I just get all tongue tied and I choke up and I never get all of it out. When I sing to you how I feel, I feel like my whole entire message seems to always come out the way that I want it to."**_

"_**I would really love that."**_ I say shyly as I shift our position on the bed pushing her down on her back and straddling her hips, drawing a sexy moan from my girlfriends mouth.

"_**You make me the happiest I have ever been Rachel Berry."**_

"_**I can never make you as happy as you make me Santana Lopez."**_

As we press our warm naked bodies against each other relishing in the feel of how close our connection have gotten us over the last seven years I cannot help but let silent tears escape. She is truly everything that I have ever wanted. I only hope that I can always make her feel as she makes me.

We spend that rest of the day and part of the night making sweet passionate love to each other, laying all of our feelings out on the table with every caress, kiss and cry out of each other's name. When our bodies have finally succumbed to exhaustion well in to the night. I felt Santana reach over me to grab for her phone on the night stand, and then bring my body as close to her as possible.

"_**This song is for you my love."**_ She says as she sets her phone on the little space above our heads.

As the song starts to play the tears are already escaping, I am such an emotional mess around her.

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true, that god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I can see the tears start to stream from her own eyes as she moves to rest her head on my chest. I feel the warm tears as they hit my skin.

_**I think about the years I've spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true that god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But know I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That god bless the broken road  
That led me straight to you

When the songs ends, she turns her phone off and places it back on the nightstand and then looks up at me.

"_**I only hope that throughout our lives together I can make you feel even a fraction of the way that you make me feel Rachel. I thank the stars every day for the fact that I can call you mine. I never thought for a second that I deserved you and I still don't. I just love you so so much."**_

Santana is in full emotional state at this point as I turn to her and put my hands on her cheeks and kiss her tears.

"_**Tana I never believed that I deserved you either. I never once thought that someone as special, as talented and as amazing as you are could ever want someone like me. You are everything that I have ever dreamed of and more and I cannot wait to be Mrs. Rachel Lopez."**_ She looks up at me with a huge smile.

"_**You want to take my name baby." **_

"_**Of course I want to take your name Santana, plus I don't know how Santana Berry would help you keep your bad assness and Rachel and Santana Pezberry just doesn't flow as good. Not to mention when we have kids someday down the road we would probably want them to carry on a strong last name like yours. I don't know how well they would be treated with a last name like Berry or even Pezberry for that matter." **_I chuckle at the thought.

"_**I would most definitely take your last name if that is what you wanted, and I don't know Puck might be pretty happy with Rachel and Santana Pezberry since he is the one that came up with that one. But going back to your original saying, Mrs. Rachel and Santana Lopez, and kids huh…I like that sound of that."**_ She says holding my hands above my head and barely grazing my lips with her mouth.

"_**Tana."**_ I say as my breathing speeds up and I feel a familiar tingle in my stomach. The one I get for only Santana.

"_**Yes Rae."**_

"_**I want to make you feel wanted." **_

With that we spend the rest of the night continuing our explorations of each other's bodies and making more life plans.

"_**Rachel Lopez, I like that sound of that too."**_ I say sleepily as I look over at Santana who has fallen asleep with her beautiful raven lock splayed across my chest. I lean down and give her a kiss and whisper quietly in her ear.

"_**You will always be wanted."**_


	6. Chapter 6 Party On The Edge Of Glory

Chapter 6 Party on the Edge of Glory

_**I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true**_

_**and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you**_

_**now I don't want u back for the weekend not back for a day , no no no **_

_**I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay **_

The days seem to be flying by. Here we are a little over a month before Santana and I say our I dos. It is all starting to sink in. I have been a wreck while my lady love has been so calm. I just cannot get a grip these days. I mean it is not like I have had any of the pressure of the planning really. Kurt and Blaine have done an amazing job taking care of all of that for us. It all started a couple of months ago with the whole dress fiasco.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Santana, I am going to be leaving soon to meet mom and Quinnie at the boutique, do you want me to bring home dinner?"**_

_**"Sure Rae, hey are you okay, you sound stressed?" **_She says coming out of our bedroom wearing only a robe which she never ties (thank God) and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

_**"I am okay San, just a bit nervous I guess." **_I tell her as I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck.

_**"Why so nervous honey?"**_ She says removing her toothbrush and placing it on the dresser. She then takes her arms and wraps them around my waist and holds me close to her. I then proceed to snuggle into my taller girlfriend and rest my head on her chest.

_**"I just want to look beautiful for you baby, I want to find the perfect dress is all." **_I say just above a whisper.

She then moves her arms from around my waist and moves them up to cup my cheeks softly.

_**"You listen to me Rachel Berry, you are going to be beautiful in no matter what you choose. I do not care if you show up at the alter in jeans and a tshirt, you will still be the most beautiful girl in the world to me."**_

I can feel my eyes start to glisten from the onset of my tears from what Santana just said to me.

_**"Hell honey you could show up naked and I would still only have eyes for you." **_She says placing a kiss on my temple which in turn makes me smile.

_**"I am truly sure you would go home with me if I showed up at the alter with nothing on."**_ I say with a teary smirk.

_**"In any case I love you Rae, and I am sure that I will love whatever you choose. Now get going before you keep your mom and Q waiting."**_

_**"I love you too San, more than you will ever know."**_ I place a soft kiss on her lips and then leave to go to the boutique.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

_**"So what do you have in mind for a dress Rach?"**_ Quinn asks as the three of us sift through the many dresses at the boutique.

_**"I wish I knew."**_ I pout sadly.

_**"It is okay sweetheart we will find you the perfect dress." **_My mom assures me as she wraps me up in a tight hug.

_**"Thanks mom I am really glad you are here and you to Quinn, I couldnt do this without you two." **_

_**"I am all too honored Rach."**_ Quinn says walking up to join us in a hug.

_**"Any idea on what S is wearing?"**_ Quinn questions.

_**"The only thing that she would tell me is that it is an off white dress with lavender accents. She really wanted white but decided against it because of all of Kurts "pure" jokes."**_ We all laugh out loud.

_**"Wait you mean S, already has her dress."**_ Quinn says with her hand on her hip and raised brows.

_**"Yeah, her, Brittany and Mami went a few weeks ago." **_

_**"I am impressed. "**_ Quinn says wide eyed.

_**"So what colors are we looking for, for you sweetie?"**_ My mom asks

_**"Well our wedding colors are off white, lavender and baby blue. So I was thinking of going the opposite of San and doing an off white dress with baby blue accents in it."**_

_**"That's sounds beautiful baby, let's look around." **_

After sifting through and trying on some dresses I was visibly starting to get annoyed.

_**"Rach you look a bit overwhelmed, how about lunch?" **_Quinn asks.

Then my mighty breakdown happens.

_**"Rachel it is ok sweetheart, dont cry, talk to Quinn and I."**_

_**"I am just not good enough for her. She is so beautiful and so stunning in whatever she wears. Her body is flawless, I dont see how she could want to be with me. I do not deserve her. I cannot find anything that is good enough to wear for her because there is nothin. I am not nearly as beautiful or even as amazing enough to stand up at that alter with her." **_By this time I am seated on the floor with my back against the dressing room door with my head in my hands sobbing uncontrollably as my mom wraps me tight against her and Quinn is next to me rubbing my back.

_**"Rach you are good enough, and you do deserve Santana, just as much as she deserves you. You two are and have always been meant for each other, and regardless of anything mean I ever said or did to you, you are ever bit as beautiful and as flawless as Santana is. Rachel, I never told you this but I was always jealous of you, of your confidence, of you beauty. So you stop this right now, we are going to take a break and get some lunch and then we are going to find you the perfect dress to wear that will make S do a double, no a triple take when she sees you at the alter."**_

_**"I am so sorry, to both of you, you are just trying to help and I am here just being a crying and emotional mess."**_

_**"Honey it is okay, I am sure every bride goes through some sort of emotional breakdown at some point before their big day."**_

_**"Thanks mom, and thank you too Quinnie, I just thought after trying on close to thirty dresses already I would have found "The One", you know."**_

_**"We will Rach, but lunch first."**_ Quinn extends her hands to then help me up taking me into another hug.

_**"Okay let's eat"**_ I say in agreement.

Lunch came and went and before I knew it we were back at the boutique trying on more dresses.

After about two more hours and 15 more dresses I decided to walk towards the end of the store to see what was back there. As I got closer to a show case in the back my eyes went wide because I knew that the dress on display there, was "it", exactly what I was looking for.

_**"Rachel where are you?" **_

_**"I'm back her mom, Quinnie come here I found it."**_

_**"Oh my Rachel, it is breathtaking."**_ My mom says bringing her hands to her mouth.

_**"Rach it is beautiful, you are righe, that is the one, it is..." **_

_**"Perfect."**_ I say cutting Quinn off.

After trying on the dress and getting sized for it, we paid and I headed towards home while my mom and Quinn decided to go and check out the local shops.

_**"Santana, baby I am home."**_

_**"In the bedroom Rae."**_

I drop my purse on the couch and make my way to the bedroom to see my stunning fiance clad in only a skimpy pair of underwear and a matching lace bra.

_**" Wow babe I am glad that my mom and Quinn decided to go and do some New York shopping before coming back here."**_ I say smiling and motioning towards the outfit she is wearing and smiling.

_**"Well if someone would have let me know they were on their way home, I would have gotten dressed in something a little more appropriate for our guests." **_She says getting up slowly from our bed.

_**"Where are you going?"**_ I question walking slowly over to her.

_**"Getting dressed."**_ She says with a light chuckle.

_**"Well you know they wont be back for a while and I have had a rough day and I would really love to just get undressed and get in bed and be wrapped in the warm arms of my beautiful and perfect girlfriend."**_ I say placing my arms around her waist and soflty placing my lips on hers.

She walks me slowly to the edge of the bed and helps me out of my jeans and my tshirt, so that my dresscode matches hers and we lay down in our bed. Santana scoots in behind me as I lye turned away from her. She is lightly pressing kisses in to the back of my neck and then settles her chin to rest on my shoulder.

_**"So Mi Amor, does this have anything to do with the text I got from Q and your mom 3 hours ago about "Operation Berry Breakdown"?"**_

I turned my head slightly so that I could look up at her.

_**"They told you." **_My face starts to turn a slight crimson from embarrassment.

_**"Yah Q and your mom were worried about you. I just told them to feed you and if that did not work then get back to me and let me know and I would come and calm your beautiful ass down with some of my famous sweet lady kisses in the dressing room."**_ She tells me with a smirk.

I laugh slighty at her comment.

_**"Rachel I love you and where as neither one of us can believe that we deserve each other, we do. We are perfect for each other. You keep me honest and I keep the argyle and knee highs away." **_She laughs slightly before continuing.

_**"But seriously Rae, you are the better part of me and I am the better part of you. We are the half of each other that makes us whole."**_

_**" I am so sorry Santana, I dont know what is wrong with me."**_

_**"Baby there is nothing wrong with you. Hell when I was went with Mami and Brit to pick out my dress Snix made an appearence. She went all Lima Heights because I couldnt find the right shade of off white. We are both just overwhelmed and soon that will calme down. By the way did you find you a dress?"**_

_**"Yes baby I did."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"Not telling." **_I say with a big smile.

_**"I am sure it is perfect."**_ She smiles, leaning in to give me a kiss but is cut off.

_**"We are home."**_ My mom yells from the living room.

_**"And we have dinner."**_ Quinn yells as well.

_**"Oh shit."**_ We say in unison looking at each other as we jump up and scurry to the bathroom to put on some clothes.

END FLASHBACK

So here we are now and it is already November 16th the day of mine and Santana's bridal shower. My parents as well as San's parents have been pretty gracious in the fact that they have rented a few motel rooms for our friends to say in from now until our wedding to cut down on all of the travel expenses. Everyone arrived a couple days ago and today and well through tonight we will be partying.

We will be having a big gathering with our parents and friends earlier in the day and then tonight we will be "ditching the rents" as San says to do some real partying.

_**"San honey have you seen my open toed black Gucci heels." **_

_**"Yeah baby."**_ She says walking into the bedroom with a blue strapless formfitting mini dress and none other than the heels I have been looking everywhere for.

_**"San."**_ I say whining.

_**"Sorry, my feet found them first, plus they go great with this dress."**_ She tells me as she smoothes out her clothes.

_**"You do look pretty stunning."**_ I say closing the gap between us.

_**"You totes do to baby doll."**_ I decided on a black halter dress with the slit of to the thigh, however I am now in need of shoes to pair with it.

_**"Babe go and get my red pumps that are on top of the closet, they will go great with your dress." **_

_**"San those are you favorite, in the seven years we have been together you have never let me even go near those shoes."**_ I say suprised.

_**"Shh hurry up and put them on, and please just dont tell Snix."**_ She says acting as if she is afraid.

I grab the shoes carefully and put them on, and we head out of the door.

Our bridal shower is being held at the King's Carriage House across town. It is a beautiful place that San's mother and my mom found when they were in New York on a visit.

When we finally make it there, we are greeted with half of Lima, Ohio cheering and clapping for us before we can even get into the door. We make our way through the crowd of friends, and family to an area in the front with two chairs with balloons tied to them.

When we do finally get a chance to sit, I opt against the chair and instead decide to sit on Santana's lap. She puts her arms around my waist and holds me to her as we watch everyone converse a bit and then they all sit as Kurt makes his way up to stand next to us.

_**"Hey Porcelain, nice jumper."**_ I hear Sue Sylvester say as Kurt turns to give her a glare.

He comes up to stand beside us and raises his glass of wine.

_**"Thank you everyone for coming, I am sure that Rachel and Satan, I mean Santana thank you as well."**_ He throws a smirk Santana's way and she holds me closer to her, giving him her signature BAMF glare.

_**"Now we have games planned..."**_ Kurt is cut off.

_**"Spin the bottle, truth or dare."**_

_**"Puck not now."**_ Santana yells out laughing .

_**"As I was saying, we have games, snacks, entertainment and gifts for Pezberry back here."**_ He says as everyone laugh at the name we have been dubbed.

After a good five hours of bridal games, entertainment, food and gifts...lots of gifts, we mingled a bit, kissed our parents good-bye, grabbed our friends and headed to the Fat Black Pussycat Bar.

_**"Wow Rachel, nice pick, totally dig the name too." **_Puck says looking at the bar sign of the place I picked.

When we got inside it was Santana this time that decided to use me as a chair and all of our friends: Quinn, Kurt, Brittany, Lauren, Artie, Puck, Dave, Matt, Mike, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Blaine and Finn followed in to surround us.

_**"I cannot believe that Sue got you a Cheerios uniform Rach, that was so funny."**_ I was so embarrassed when I opened the uniform and Sue walked up to me to tell me it was to keep things interesting in the bedroom.

_**"Yah did you see the shade of Rachie's face when she was telling her it was because Sanny likes her girls in short skirts."**_

_**"Alright, guys, don't embarrass my girl anymore." **_Santana says leaning into my ear.

_**"She is right though." **_She says kissing me on the cheek, and then stands up to address our friends.

_**"I's thinks its time to gets our drinks on."**_ Everyone laughs and rolls their eyes at Santana's gangster talk and then gets up to order their drinks.

As we settle back down drinks in hand, we sit and talk and enjoy the company of all of us being together again. I am drawn to a familiar sound in the background. It is an acoustic version of a song that Santana and I love so I grab her hand pulling her up.

_**"Dance with me."**_ I say as she grabs my hand in return and leads me out to the mini dance floor with our friends soon following behind.

_**Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

After dancing for a while and having a few too many drinks we decide to go back to one of the motel rooms and really get the party started. Before we are all fully in the door Puck is yelling for some new game he invented.

_**"Okay bitches it's time for Truth or Dare Spin The Bottle Strip Shots."**_ he says laughing bringing in his gym bag full of tecquila and all of the nessecities for the game.

After he finally explains the game to us, which is we spin the bottle, kiss the person it lands on, or take two shots not to kiss, we then ask them truth or dare. Truth has to take a shot and dare you have to strip. We all get around in a circle and get the game going.

_**"Ok let's get this going."**_ Puck says happily pouring some tecquila in shot glasses that he stole from some of his clients and placing them in the middle.

_**"Lezbro, you start us off." **_He says smirking to Santana which she gladly returns.

Santana spins the bottle and it lands on Mercedes, they both laugh and opt for a kiss on the cheek and take one shot each for not kissing on the mouth.

_**"Truth or Dare Cedes."**_

_**"Truth."**_ She says picking up her shot and downing it.

_**"Weirdest place you ever had sex and with who."**_

_**"Back of the dumpster at Mckinley with Sam."**_

Everyone turns to look at Sam who has a big grin on his face.

_**"Okay Puck, you are up."**_ He spins the bottle and it lands on Finn.

Laughter erupts and they both decide to not go there and they down two shots a piece instead.

_**"Okay Finn, Truth or Dare?"**_

_**"Truth." **_Finn says without hesitation.

Puck smirks and then goes forward with his question.

_**"Most mindblowing Sex you ever had?"**_

Without hesitation he looks up and mutters a name.

_**"What's that Finn, we didn't hear you?"**_ Dave and Santana say in unison.

_**"I said Santana." **_

_**"Damn straight."**_ Santana says sticking her chest out. It was no secret to anyone that San took his virginity, but that was all in the past.

After the laughter dies down with Santana's antics we get back to the game.

_**"Rachie, you are up."**_ Brittany says.

I spin the bottle and it lands on Quinn.

_**"Take your shots Q, these lips are toxic enough to turn any straight person gay." **_San says turning my head slightly to graze her lips against mine.

_**"I'll take my chances."**_ Quinn says as she smirks at Santana and crawls over to me. She puts her hands on my cheeks and we lean in together for a soft kiss. After pulling away I move back to my spot, and look at Santana and whisper in her ear.

_**"You are definatley the only ones that makes me see fireworks."**_ With that she smiles and we turn back to the game.

_**"Okay Quinnie, truth or dare?"**_

_**"Truth."**_ She says.

_**"Biggest high school crush."**_

_**"Rachel."**_ she says without hesitation downing her shot quickly as we all stare at her but I am pretty sure my mouth is wide opened.

_**"I knew it." **_Santana says pointing at Quinn.

_**"What, we are being honest right and in any case I am happily with B now."**_ She says reaching for Brit's hand.

_**"She just with me because Lord Tubbington caught us making out and threatened to black mail her."**_ Brittany says as Quinn laughs and places a soft kiss on her lips.

_**"Oh shit, it just got real up in here."**_ Lauren and Kurt shout.

After the shock wore off about our new truths we continued our game. Ater a few more spins the bottle lands back into Puck's hands. He spins the bottle and it lands on me.

_**"Come here my sexy Jewish American Princess."**_ As he stalks towards me.

_**"Not a chance."**_ I say quickly downing two shots as everyone is overcome with laughter at the look on Puck's face.

_**"Damn Berry, I wanted me some Jew love, anyway truth or dare."**_

_**"Dare."**_ The room goes quiet and then erupts in whistles and cat calls beause I am the only one brave enough tonight to choose a dare.

_**"Start stripping my fellow Jew babe."**_

I look over to my very drunk and smiling fiance as I stand up.

_**"Baby will you unzip me."**_

Santana then stands up a little wobbly, to untie my halter and unzip my dress. Before she sits back down she places a few kisses on my neck. When my dress falls to the floor leaving me in just me strapless lace bra and matching thong the catcalls and whistles resume.

_**"Damn who knew Berry was hiding that flawless body under all those fashion faux paus?"**_ Mercedes says turning to look at Mike who had his mouth open.

_**"I wonder if she tastes like berries."**_ Brittany asks earning a chuckle from everyone, except Santana.

_**"Listen here hunnies, this is all mine, no me gusta."**_ She says trying to be serious but breaking into sobbing drunken laughter.

_**"Okay Jewbabe, I dare you to let everyone in the room take a body shot off of you."**_

Everyone goes quiet and stares at me.

_**"Hope you brought enough limes."**_ I say as I stand up smiling at Santana who hoists me up on the counter in the other part of the motel.

_**"Do I have too?"**_ Kurt says with a digusted look on his face.

After Blaine whispers in his ear he gets a big smile.

_**"I'm first."**_ Kurt then yells out.

After helping me get situated on the edge of the counter Santana looks up at me.

_**"You are so sexy."**_ She slurs in my ear before lighlty sucking my earlobe, leaving me more than just a little arroused when she goes to Puck's gymbag to get the supplies we need to complete this dare.

I lay back on the cold counter, whincing a bit at the touch of it on my skin. Everyone then starts to line up. Santana then moves and places a lime in my mouth but not before squeezing a little on my lips and then proceeds to pour the tecquila into my navel. One by one our friends step up as Santana sprinkles salt on their hand and replaces a lime after each of them takes a shot. After there is only Santana left. Puck squeezes a full lime on my lips and then places a new one in between my teeth. Santana then gets a hoist up on the counter from Finn and moves to straddle my hips, bearing down a bit to create the slightest of friction. Puck then hands her a bottle of tecquila and she begins to pour it down my neck, to my stomach and into my navel, earning her laughter and loud whistles from everyone in the room.

_**"Go for it Sanny."**_ Brittany cheers jumping up and down next to Quinn.

_**"This is so hot."**_ Lauren says to Sugar.

Santana looks at everyone with her signature smirk as she decides to sprinkle the salt on my neck. She leans down to lick all of the salt off of my skin which in turn makes me moan and arch a bit off of the table.

_**"You are so hot baby."**_ She says as she grazes my ear with her lips and then proceeds to lick the tecquila clean off of my neck, then my chest, then my stomach and then to my navel where she slurps up the liquid and licks it clean. She then slowly makes her way up to my mouth where she proceeds to rid my lips of the lime juices with her tongue. She then takes the lime from my lips, but not before tugging my bottom lip with it. She then slowly gets off of me and helps me up as well.

_**"Oh my God Rachel, that was..."**_ Tina stops short of her sentance to fan her face.

I take a bow and look over at my very equally drunk and equally arroused girlfriend.

_**"Wow Rae, just wow." **_Santana says looking at me with blown pupils.

_**"Well thats a tough act to follow right there so why dont we all call it a night."**_ Blaine says pulling Kurt with him as everyone stops to hug San and I before heading to their hotel rooms.

_**"Hey S you and Rach can have our room tonight since all the parents are at you place. B and I are going to room with Cedes and Tina tonight." **_Quinn says with a wink pulling B out of the door with her and shutting it.

Before everyone was even in their rooms and settled I was removing Santana's clothes and pushing her down on the bed. I remove my own clothing quickly and saunter up the bed to straddle her waist. She is just as gone as I am at the moment and she quickly moves to switch our positions. I am now on my back and Santana parts my legs to give her enough room to settle in between them.

She moves slowly up my body placing kisses everywhere on my bare tanned skin. When she finally gets to my mouth I pull her roughly against me tasting the intriguing mix of salt, lime and tecquila, on her full lips. I cannot fight the familiar tingle that is coming on fast this is certainly not going to be one of our love making sessions. This will be more like a hot, heated, needy and lust filled session.

As she pulls away from my lips she retreats down the length of my body to again settle snugly between m legs. She looks up at me with a smile and my breath hitches.

_**"Tana...I...need...you...now..."**_ I say as she proceeds to then fullfill my every need.

When I come down from my mind blowing high I return the favor to my girl who swears this is the best sex that she has ever had before. I look over to her to agree only to find that she has passed out not only from intoxication but from our lust filled activities.

I kiss her temple and then reach for the sheet that had been thrown on the floor during our fits of passion to bring to cover our, hot, sweaty and still naked bodies. I grab my phone off of the floor and turn a song on as I snuggle in as close as I can get to my girl. When I finally take in the sound of the music and the sound of Santana's breathing, sleep finally overtakes me.

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.


	7. Chapter 7 I Do

_**Chapter 7: I Do**_

_**It's always been about me, myself, and I**_

_**I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time**_

_**I never wanted to be anybody's other half**_

_**I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last**_

_**That was the only way I knew 'til I met you**_

_**You make me wanna say…I do…**_

Seven years…I still cannot believe it, seven years that have changed my life forever. I feel like one of the Disney Princesses that everyone grows up idolizing because they always gave you hope as a little girl that happily ever after's do in fact exist. I feel like the life I am living at this moment is just a dream. I am still waiting for someone to pinch me. I grew up thinking that my only dream in life was to be on Broadway, but I never realized that the dream that I am living at this very moment is the one that I have always truly waited for. Here I am at my storybook wedding to the girl that I never thought even possible to be a part of my life. The girl that not only taunted me when we were in high school, but also later on showed me what true love was really about. All of the fairytales I read as a small child never prepared me for moment when I saw Santana start walking down the aisle towards me.

_**Flashback  
**_

"_**Rae honey, Quinn will be here to pick you up soon, and you are still not ready." **_

"_**I'm sorry San, I don't want to go. I just really don't know why I can't be with you tonight and tomorrow." **_

"_**Sweetie, we talked about this. Quinn and Puck want to take you out tonight for a best friends thing, and then Quinn wants you to stay with her until the wedding. Some kind of good luck thing, she said. Baby where are you?"**_

"_**In the bathroom." **_I say sadly as I hear Santana turning the knob on the door that I locked.

"_**Sweetheart let me in please."**_

I open the door and drop to the floor with me head in my hands. Santana slowly opens the door and when she sees me she gets down on the bathroom floor with me and holds me as close to her as she can.

"_**Rachel, what is wrong, why are you crying?"**_

"_**I just don't want to be away from you, and I can't sleep without you holding me."**_

"_**Rae, you are going to be okay. It is only for two nights, I am not too big on this idea either but Quinn wants some alone time with you and honey we will see each other tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner. Everything will be okay, plus you can cuddle with Q."**_ She say with a small smile.

"_**I just want to be with you, and yes I guess I could cuddle with Quinnie." **_I say wiping my tears.

"_**Just don't cuddle too close to her okay."**_ She says with an arched brow and a smirk that draws a bigger smile out of my tear stained face.

The truth is I have had a hard time being away from Santana for long periods of time since she had her accident. I don't tell her that because I do not want her to feel like she has to turn down things because of my insecurities.

"_**I didn't think I would be so emotional about this baby, what is wrong with me?"**_

"_**You are stressed out Rae, we are two days from our wedding and we are still trying to complete the finishing touches, it's natural sweetheart."**_

"_**Maybe you are right, I am pretty stressed out, I mean I haven't even found the song that I want to sing to you, and we haven't chosen which song to walk down the aisle to yet and we have rehearsal tomorrow." **_I say almost in a panic.

"_**Rae calm down, that is what Q and Puck are going to help you with, and Britt and Dave and I are going to work on our walking song since I already picked the song that I am going to sing to you."**_

"_**Since when did you turn in to the one that was always prepared?"**_

"_**Since you started to lose your mind."**_

I smile slightly as she leans in and gives me a beautiful and passionate kiss. We were so engrossed in the kiss that we did not even know that we had an audience.

"_**Okay you two, break it up."**_

"_**Oh shut it tubbers, I was calming my girl down."**_

"_**Rae, you okay, why aren't you ready?"**_

"_**I had a little break down; I'll be out in a minute."**_

About a half hour later I came out of the mine and Santana's bedroom with my suitcase filled with things that I would need for the couple nights I would be gone and some things I would need for our wedding since I would not be coming home until after.

"_**Hey Quinnie, did mom pick up my dress?" **_

"_**She is doing that right now, and your shoes." **_Quinn says smiling.

Quinn then grabs my suitcase and then goes to walk towards the front door of the loft. I turn to look at Santana, still with a bit of sadness at the fact that I wouldn't see her for a couple days.

"_**I love you Tana."**_ I say reaching up to cup her cheeks and place a soft kiss to her lips.

"_**I love you too, and just think, the next time you come back to this place, I will be carrying you through the door as Mrs. Rachel Lopez." **_She says placing a kiss on my cheek.

"_**I can't wait."**_ I let go and walk towards the door, only turning back to blow her a kiss before walking out with Quinn.

We headed back to Quinn's motel room and got cleaned up to go out to dinner. The rest of our friends had decided to take Santana out while Quinn had pleaded with everyone to have alone time with me until tomorrow when we would meet up with Puck in the early part of the day and then meet up with everyone else for the rehearsal and dinner. I was warming up to the idea of having some bestie time with Quinnie.

She was in the bathroom getting ready and I took that time to think about everything that had happened over the years to get me here. My mind drifted back to my earlier days with Santana and our first duet, our first kiss, and the first time we made love. All still etched in my brain as if it had happened only yesterday. I am brought out of my thoughts by Quinn clearing her throat.

"_**You okay there Rach?" **_She says worried.

"_**Yah Quinnie, I'm sorry."**_

"_**Don't be sorry Rach, I know you are emotional right now, do you want to talk about it?"**_

"_**I just really want to pick the perfect song to really show Santana how much she means to me."**_

'_**Well why don't we go and get some dinner and then we will find the perfect song when we get back." **_Quinn says with a big smile.

"_**I am hungry." **_I say rubbing my stomach.

We decided on the little vegan restaurant that was not too far from the motel. We ordered and received our food pretty quickly, and before we knew it we were headed back to Quinn's room.

She decided to bring out her laptop and start looking up some songs while I jotted some ideas down on a piece of paper. I could see that she was putting a lot of effort in to her search and really deep in thought. I decided to bring up a topic that I was not sure she would want to talk about but I just had to know.

"_**Quinnie, why didn't you ever tell me that you had a crush on me?"**_

She looks up at me with a shy smile.

"_**I was scared, I was too afraid of what my family would think of me if I told them I was gay, so instead I tried to suppress all of those feelings by taking them out on you in a negative way."**_

"_**I could have loved you, you know." **_I tell her seriously, because it was a fact. I could have loved her had she have come along before Santana.

"_**I still do love you Rachel, but I would never put you in a position to hurt Santana."**_

"_**I would never hurt Santana; she is and will always be the love of my life. She is everything that I have ever wanted. I just meant if Santana was not in the picture, I could have loved you, the way I love her."**_

"_**Rach, remember when you walked in the auditorium right after you and Santana announced to everyone that you were dating?"**_

"_**Yah you were crying and you told me it was because you lost someone, you had just finished singing a song."**_

"_**I was singing that song to you Rach, because I knew that I had missed out on my chance of being with you."**_

My eyes went wide as I saw the look that came over her face; it was the same look that I saw the day I found her crying alone up on the stage.

"_**I am sorry Quinn; I wasn't trying to hurt you by asking any of these questions."**_

"_**I know Rach, but you deserve to know. I have wanted to let this out for a long time. You need to understand that I am totally in love with Britt, but I will always think of you as the one that I let slip away."**_

"_**Quinn, will you sing that song to me now?"**_

I reach for her hand and see tears well up in her eyes as she nods and then starts to sing a part of the song to me.

_**I see your brown eyes every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to, when I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you  
(Still, you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)  
After all the things we've been through  
(I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you, without you**_

We stay quiet for a moment until Quinn reaches for me and brings me in a hug, and breaks the silence.

"_**I am glad that I didn't have the courage that Santana did, because I have never seen you more beautiful and happy as I have seen you the last seven years."**_

"_**Thanks you Quinnie that means a lot to me." **_

I use my thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down her eyes and cup her cheeks and give her a smile.

"_**I love you, you know. You are my best friend. We have been through a lot and I am lucky to have someone like you in my life as well you know."**_

"_**You are wrong Rach, Santana, Brittany and I are lucky to have you."**_

After a few more moments, we decide it is the right time to now to go back to our song search. It is getting really late, leaving me only until tomorrow night to get this song picked and ready.

We found over hundred songs, but none of them seem to convey the message that I wanted to get out to Santana, I want to tell her everything she means to me and how she makes me feel every moment that I am with her and even when I am not. After a little more digging I found one that I wanted Quinn to look over.

"_**Quinnie, listen to this one." **_

After listening to the song, she didn't say anything, she just gave me this look, the look that said, I had found the perfect song.

After cleaning up we both decided to get ready for bed. Quinn was sharing a room with Britt and it had two beds so I decided to take the bed that they had not been sleeping on. Quinn decided to go out on the balcony and call Britt, while I decided to pull out my phone and call Santana. I was sad to hear it go to voicemail. Although I was hoping she was having a great time out with everyone.

"_**Did you get a hold of San?"**_ Quinn says closing the slider door that leads to the balcony.

"_**No, voicemail, knowing all of them they probably took her to a strip club and it's too noisy to hear her phone."**_ I say laughing out loud. It would not bother me at all if they did that I think to myself. I am very secure in our relationship and hey it's a bachorlette party…her last hoorah I guess is what they say.

"_**Yeah Britt too."**_ She says laughing.

We settle in our beds and start to drift off. I am jolted awake a couple hours later in a panic. I try to get myself to calm down enough so that I don't wake up Quinn. I look at the clock on my phone and it is 2 in the morning. I decide to go out on the balcony and try to call Santana in hopes she can calm me down.

"_**Hey baby, you okay?"**_

"_**I…cant…breathe…"**_

"_**Rachel calm down sweetheart, you are going to be okay, just try to listen to my voice and breathe honey."**_

"_**I miss you San…I can't sleep without you, I don't like being away from you."**_

"_**I miss you too Rachel, and I have not been able to fall asleep either, but you have to try to breathe."**_

After a couple minutes of listening to her voice, I am finally able to take a steady breath.

"_**Is Q not keeping you warm enough baby?"**_ She says with a little chuckle, breaking the silence.

"_**I decided to sleep in the other bed." **_

"_**Well you are a bed hog." **_

"_**I am not, that would be you Ms. Lopez."**_

"_**Whatever…did you and Q have a good time."**_

"_**Yah, we went to dinner and came back here and talked about old times, she sang me a song and I finally picked a song to sing to you."**_

"_**She sang to you." **_Santana questions.

"_**Remember when we were in high school right after we started dating and I told you I found Quinn crying in the auditorium. She told me she was had just got done singing a song about someone that she had lost. She told me tonight that the song she was singing was for me and she sang me a little bit of it tonight."**_

"_**Wow, Rae, are you okay with all of that, is there anything I need to worry about?"**_

"_**Yes I am okay hearing all of that from her and absolutely not baby, there is nothing for you to worry about. I told her that if you had never entered the picture that I could have loved her, but since day one of being with you, you are and have always been the one for me."**_

"_**I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry."**_

"_**I love you more Santana Maria Lopez, by the way how was your night?"**_

"_**I doubt that but I will let you win this one. Tonight was okay, but I wish you were here. Everyone tried to get me to go to a strip club but I convinced them that a Karaoke bar would be just as fun. Plus I told them the only girl that I am interested in seeing strip is the one that I will be standing at the alter with."**_

"_**I am glad you had a good time and I wish you were here too Tana."**_

"_**Sweetheart why don't you go and cuddle up with Q, she will at least be a warm body for you to cuddle with, I know you get cold at night. I am going to find one of these drunk friends of ours to warm me up." **_She says laughing into the phone.

"_**Okay baby. I love you."**_

"_**I love you too Rachel, I will call you tomorrow."**_

"_**Okay."**_ I say before ending the phone call.

I go back into the room, and decide to take San's advice.

"_**Hey Quinnie, wake up."**_

"_**Rach."**_ She says sleepily.

"_**Sorry, I can't sleep, can I lay with you."**_

"_**Sure, come on."**_ She says as she scoots over to one side of the bed.

"_**Thanks Quinn."**_

"_**You okay Rach?"**_ She says worried.

"_**I'm okay, just not used to being without Santana."**_

"_**I got you Rach."**_

She gives me a kiss on the forehead and then scoots closer to me and puts her hands around my waist to hold me. It was intimate but not in the way that I felt with Santana. It was nice to have my best friend close to me, especially if I could not have Santana.

After what seemed like only a few minutes of being asleep, Quinn and I are jolted awake by my texting tone.

_**Yo Jew babe r u and Q gettin in o late**_

I look at my phone to see that it is almost noon, and we were supposed to meet Puck at 11 at the coffee shop.

Quinn jumps out of bed to get ready and I shoot a quick text to Puck to let him know that we were in no way getting it on, we had just merely overslept after a very emotional night. I move off the bed to quickly get ready and Quinn and I run out and down the street the couple of blocks to meet Puck and to our surprise he had also brought along Beth. Quinn and Puck had been spending some quality time with her since my mom went and got her earlier in the week.

"_**Hey Bethie." **_Quinn says as her mini blonde runs up to her with a big smile.

"_**Hi momma Quinn."**_ My mom had always told Beth of Puck and Quinn and how she came into this world to them but was now hers. Beth always called them momma and daddy.

"_**Hi sissy." **_

"_**Hi Ms. Beth."**_ I always call her because she always acts so grown up.

"_**Whoa thought you guys weren't going to make it**_." Puck says when we finally sit down. Me next to Puck and Beth in Quinn's lap.

"_**Long night."**_ Quinn says smiling.

"_**Very long night, but I have my song finally." **_

"_**So my baby mama, my mini BA and my Jewish American princess, what is on the agenda today?"**_

Quinn gives him her HBIC glare before I speak up.

"_**Well after coffee and a few errands we are supposed to meet up at The Lighthouse for rehearsal and then Santana's parents are taking us all out to dinner."**_

"_**Are you nervous sissy**_?" Beth says looking worried at me.  
_**"I'm terrified." **_I say smiling.

After spending some time at the coffee shop and taking Beth to the park, we all head back to the motel to change into our clothes for the rehearsal dinner. Before I can get my heels on, my phone lights up with Santana's picture.

"_**Hey sweetheart."**_ She says cheery.

"_**Hi, my love." **_

"_**Are you getting ready?" **_

"_**Yes, I just need to get my heels on and Beth, Puck and I will be heading out."**_

"_**I missed you last night." **_She says lovingly.

"_**I missed you too San, so much."**_

"_**Hey go get finished getting ready, so I can gets my sweet lady kisses on with my girl."**_

"_**I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting sweetheart." **_

"_**We are headed out now Rae, I love you."**_

"_**I love you too Tana, see you soon."**_

With that I hang up the phone and finish getting ready. After about an hour Puck, Quinn and I with Beth in tow are finally headed out to meet my love and my friends and family for rehearsal and for dinner. When we finally pull up I jump out of the car at the first sight of Santana in a beautiful formfitting strapless black dress with my Gucci heels again. She catches my eyes and meets me halfway. Without even the utter of a word she has me wrapped in her arms and is bringing in for an exploratory kiss. Her tongue licks across my teeth, wanting entrance which is of course granted. As we take in the taste of each other's mouth. We only come up a minute later for air only to find everyone starring and smiling at us.

"_**That's gross sissy and Auntie Tana."**_ Beth says curling up her nose as everyone breaks out into laughter.

"_**You look beautiful Tana."**_ I say as she puts an arm around my waist and walks me inside.

"_**You look stunning Rae."**_ She says looking at my long red sleeveless dress, which I paired with Snix's matching red heels.

"_**Thank you Tana."**_ I say placing a kiss on her cheek.

"_**I picked a song Rae**_." She hands me the music of the lines that I would sing and tears suddenly well up in my eyes.

"_**It's perfect."**_

After about an hour of conversing and getting some visions from Kurt on how he saw things playing out we decided to run through it. After talking it over with Santana and Kurt, we decide that it would be Beth holding onto Lord Tubbington's leash that would be walking first, followed by Puck and Quinn, Dave and Brittany, and then I would walk with my Mom and My Dad Hiram, while my Dad Leroy would be standing at the end of the aisle to take extra pictures along with our photographer. I had expressed my interest in wanting to be the first to walk down the aisle. I wanted to be the one waiting at the end for Santana to come down with her Mami and Papi.

Santana and I decided not to play our walking song or our songs to each other during the rehearsal because we wanted to keep those a surprise. After a few run throughs we called it a wrap on that and headed out to the a fancy Mexican restaurant for our rehearsal dinner.

"_**I would like to propose a toast." **_Finn stands up and clinks a fork to his glass to get everyone's attention.

"_**Since I know it is traditional for the best men and maid of honors to do the toasts at the wedding, there are a few of us that would like to speak about the lovely brides to be here at dinner tonight if we may."**_

After getting the nod from everyone Finn continued on.

"_**First of all Rachel, I have never known you to be as beautiful as you are tonight. I have never seen your face light up as much as it does whenever Santana is around, or even when she is just mentioned in conversation. Santana, I know I gave you a lot of crap in the beginning, especially because I was still chasing Rachel, but you always had her heart. Santana you look simply stunning tonight and the light that you give off when Rachel is around is blinding. I can only hope that you two continue to love each other as much as you do now for the rest of your lives. Santana I now know that there is no mistake that she is yours."**_

As he finishes his speech he comes over to us and I stand up to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He practically drags Santana out of her chair, as everyone laughs out loud and gives her a big hug and then a kiss on her forehead. After we sit back down, Mike and Tina make their way to the front. As Mike starts to talk.

"_**Santana, Rachel, no one in a million years would have even thought that the Queen Bee of the school and the Captain of the Glee club would have found a love like the two of you have found. A lot of us remember how we used to hide when the two of you would go at it in Glee club."**_

Tina then hold her glass up and starts to talk.

"_**Hell Santana, it was no secret, you were a scary bitch. When you came in the room everyone except for Rachel would cower. She always knew the better part of you…even before you did." **_

This caused the room to again erupt in laughter earning a signature smirk from Santana to Tina.

"_**See girl you still have it."**_ Tina says as Santana tries to hold in her laughter but not succeeding as Tina continues.

"_**Anyway, guys we love you and wish you all the happiness in the world." **_Mike and Tina then make their way to us and hug us before going back to their seats. Their speech was followed by a similar one by Artie, Sugar, and Blaine and Kurt as well as Matt, and Lauren, as well as some of mine and Santana's family members and even Sue and Mr. Schue and his now wife Mrs. Pillsbury, who we were very excited were able to make it to our rehearsal and wedding. . When it came down to the last speaker Mercedes, we knew this one was going to be good just by the look she gave to Santana. By this time I had abandoned my own seat and found myself in the lap of my beautiful bride to be. I nestled my head into the crook of her neck as she placed her arms around my waist and looked on.

"_**Let's see here, who would have thought the badass and the diva would find love in a hopeless place was it."**_ This earned her a crowd full of chuckles.

"_**I sure was not a believer. When they kissed on stage costing us the trophy, I tried to believe what everyone was saying was true. Then when they walked in to glee hand in hand, I thought for sure that it was a joke. Then when I really watched the two of you together. The way that you would watch Rachel, when she walked away to her classes Santana, or the way you Rachel would tear up when Santana would sing any song. It didn't matter if she was singing some wretched old rap song, girl you would get all emotional. I just wanted to say that I am glad I believed because I would not want to miss this for the world. You two have the kind of love that we all wish to have someday. I love you guys. Hey you're my girls, what can I say."**_ She says as she drinks her wine and makes her way over with tears in her eyes and engulfs us both in a hug.

It was a few more hours before everyone started to make their way back to where they were staying for the night, leaving just our parents, Beth, Quinn, Puck, Brittany and Dave.

"_**Okay you two need to say your good nights, because tomorrow is a whole new day in your lives**_." Papi says hugging us both.

My father's step up to give Santana and I both a hug and a kiss before heading out to their motel room. Everyone else then splits up into two groups in order to whisk us away separately for the night.

My mom, Beth, Quinn, Puck and I would be staying in a rental apartment my mom had been staying at for the past month. While Santana, Brittany, Dave, and her parents would be staying at our loft. They all step back giving San and I a little privacy.

"_**I love you Rachel Berry, and I cannot wait until I can finally call you my wife."**_

"_**I love you too Santana Lopez, and I have waited my whole life for you."**_

I then lean in to my girl, my tears coming on strong at the realization that we are again going to have to part for one more night. She holds on tight as I do to her as well. We then look up in to each other's eyes full of love, glistening with tears and just know that our dreams will soon be a reality. I place a soft kiss on her lips as she does the same, before we are separated and taken into separate directions.

I spent the rest of the night a nervous wreck. It took everything Puck, Quinn and my mom had to calm me down, but eventually well into the night I was able to do so. After getting Beth settled in bed the four of us decided to go and sit in front of the fireplace and talk.

"_**Mom, are you happy with the choices I have made in life so far?"**_

"_**Baby girl, I could not be happier with you, you are a college graduate, you are marrying the girl of your dreams, you are someday going to head to Broadway, while Santana becomes a successful lawyer, what more could a mother ask for?"**_

"_**I love you mom."**_

"_**I love you so much Rachel.'**_

"_**Are you ready for tomorrow my Jewish American Princess?"**_

"_**I don't think I could be more ready Puck, I am so nervous though. I don't want to slip on my train on do anything embarrassing."**_

"_**You are going to be fine Rach, however, sweetie it is getting late so maybe we should call it a night." **_Quinn says getting up holding a hand out for me to help me up.

My mom was renting a two bedroom apartment so Quinn opted to sleep in the room that was set up for Beth with her, while my mom slept in her room and Puck slept sitting upright on the couch, as I finally fell asleep with my head in his lap as he stroked my hair.

We woke up early the next day. We still had so much to do. We got my dress packed away in my mom's SUV along with everyone else's wedding attire, and headed off to The Lighthouse, the sight of the Epic Pezberry Wedding as Mercedes and Kurt had dubbed our special day.

After finding the dressing room, I was visited quickly by various family members, and friends. My dad's came in before I got changed and then left to go and check on Santana. I was talking a bit with Beth before Mami and Papi came in and took me into a big hug.

"_**Mija, how are you doing?"**_ They say in unison.

"_**I'm doing okay, just really nervous, a lot of butterflies, how is Tana?"**_ I question.

"_**Oh you mean Snix…"**_ Mami says.

"_**Oh no…what happened?"**_ I say worried. It is never a good thing when Snix makes an appearance.

"_**She's was just having a bit of a meltdown this morning, when she couldn't find all of her stuff. She is fine now, but really misses you."**_

"_**I know the feeling."**_ I say sadly.

"_**Soon enough Mija."**_ Papi assures me before they kiss me on the cheek and head back to help Santana get ready.

Soon enough turned out to be a lot quicker than I thought. Quinn and my mom got ready in their baby blue dresses and then got Beth dressed in her off white dress with Baby blue and lavender enhancements. Beth dress was somewhat similar to my own dress but had the colors of both mine and Santana's. A few minutes later Puck walks in already dressed in his black tux and baby blue tie, to rub in how beautiful Santana looked in her dress. It was decided since Santana's dress had lavender in it that Brittany would wear a lavender dress, and Dave would wear a black tux like Pucks with a lavender tie and Lord Tubbington would wear a little baby blue cat tux with a lavender pillow on his back holding our rings. After a few minutes Puck leaves to find my father's.

"_**Rach it is time to get you ready for your wedding."**_ Quinn says knocking me out of my daydream.

My mom and Quinn help me into my off white formfitting strapless dress. It had various baby blue enhancements all over the dress. I knew when I saw it in the showcase, I had to have it. After my dress was on time seem to really speed up. My mom and Quinn helped me with my makeup and then my hair and then my nails and before I knew it I was standing in the mirror with my best friend on one side and my mother on the other looking at the reflection of myself.

"_**Simply stunning."**_ My mom says holding her hands to her mouth as her tears fall freely.

"_**Rach, you look gorgeous."**_ Quinn says much in the same state as my mother.

Time just was not my friend because a little after we exchanged hugs and tears there was a knock on the door.

"_**Honey it's time."**_ My father's say coming into the room to hug me to them, and letting their own tears take over.

My mom headed out first to get Beth and Lord Tubbington in their spots we had decided that our wedding party would walk down to a stripped and slower version of We Found Love, which we were very lucky to have thanks to Kurt and Mercedes recording it for us. As the music starts I am brought to the right side of The Lighthouse where I was able to see Beth tossing lavender, blue and white rose petals and walking with a wobbly and very overweight Lord Tubbington, I chuckled at the sight. I was given a kiss by Quinn as she took her place on the right side as Puck took his spot on the left. They entered on cue and met up in the middle and went to stand on my side of the podium. I then caught a glimpse of a very beautiful Brittany and a very handsome Dave as they took their places and started to walk and met up with each other as well.

Then my nerves hit.

"_**Rachel, honey breathe. You are going to be okay."**_ My mom says as my dad holds my hand.

"_**I'm okay."**_ I say giving a reassuring smile.

After Brittany and Dave make it to their spots I hear the music start which is everyone's cue to stand up. My mom fasten the microphone around my head and then interlocks her right arm with mine as my dad does the same with my other side.

We start to walk slightly before it is my cue to begin and I do, pouring my heart out into the song that Santana chose…our song.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me

_start__** to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Oh oh ohh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll ever leave you alone**_

_**You said**_

I make it down to the end of the podium where I stand next to Quinn and Puck as my tears are now fully steaming down as I wait for the love of my life to take her place in the song and to make her way to me. Then I see her and my heart skips. There she is in her own strapless formfitting dress with lavender vines and diamonds all over it. She looks breathtaking. She starts to sings as she is brought up the aisle by her parents and I can see the many tears that are escaping her own eyes as she makes her way to me.

_**I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine  
**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
and I can see it  
I can see it now**_

When she makes her way up to stand in front of me, our guests sit down and Santana then takes my hand, still we are both trying to control the tears that refuse to stop. I look over and notice that Quinn, Britt and our mother's do not look any better than we do at this point. She takes my hand in hers and we hold on tight to each other as the minister starts to read to us.

"_**We are gathered here today to witness the loving marriage of Rachel Barbra Berry and Santana Maria Lopez. It was said to me that this would not be a traditional ceremony as they are not a traditional couple."**_ He says earning some laughs from our guests.

"_**I am told that instead of saying your vows, you Rachel and Santana would like to sing your vows."**_ We look at each other and then nod as I lead Santana to the white bench that had been put to the side of the podium for each of us to use as we sang to each other. Puck grabs his guitar while Quinn moves to the piano that was brought in especially for us and then brings up the microphone for me to use.

"_**With all of my heart I love you Santana, and it took me so long to find a song that said everything that I wanted to say to you, when I realized there was no so such song because you mean so much to me. I feel so much when I'm with you and when I am around you, that there is no song out there that could possibly have that much feeling in it. But here is my attempt baby."**_

Puck then starts to strum on his guitar and Quinn begins on the piano before I turn my attention fully to an emotional Santana and sing my vows to her.

_**Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my **__heart beat__** fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And **__change__** my life the way you've done**_

It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm

_alright__** 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light**_

If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

When my song ends Santana is shaking and crying so hard as my own body is about to give out, I kneel down to her and take her hands.

"_**Santana baby, when I am with you, no matter where we are or where we will end up, it will always be home. Because home for me is where you are."**_

We help each other up and then Santana takes my hands and switches places with me…she helps me situate my dress so that I can now sit on the bench that she was sitting at just a couple minutes ago. She takes my hands in hers and speaks.

"_**Rachel, I never thought that I deserved someone as beautiful and as amazing as you in my life. But you believed in me and you let me be your girlfriend and my heart soared. Then you asked me to marry you in that extravagant hospital garden proposal and here you stand today beside me about to become my wife and I am utterly at a loss for words. My heart is full. There is no song out there that can sum up my love for you either Rachel or that can really tell you how much you mean to me, but I found something that was close. So this is for you baby girl."**_

It is my turn to continue my sobs as Brittany brings Santana her microphone and then goes to sit at the piano while Dave borrows Pucks guitar. When the music starts Santana walks over to me and kneels on one knee and then takes my hand in hers before her music starts.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too**_

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than

_the makeup__**  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight**_

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

When the song ends she hands her microphone over to Dave before turning her attention back to me.

"_**Rachel, you are the love of my life. You have always been my forever person and I will spend the rest of my days and beyond loving you and showing just how much you are wanted by me."**_

She helps me up and we make our way up to our wedding party and parents who all adorn tear streaked cheeks and red swollen eyes.

"_**If we may have the rings please."**_

Brittany happily bends down and unfastens the rings from Lord Tubbington's pillow, and hands them to the minister. He then hands my ring to Santana and her ring to me.

"_**Do you Santana Maria Lopez take Rachel Barbra Berry as your wife to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"**_

"_**I do."**_ She says as I place the ring on her left hand.

"_**Do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Santana Maria Lopez as your wife to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"**_

"_**I do."**_ Santana then takes my hand and places the ring that she bought me on my left hand.

We continue holding hands and looking into each other eyes as the minister finishes up.

"_**Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mrs. Santana Lopez and Mrs. Rachel Lopez. You may now kiss your bride."**_

Amongst the standing and many cheers I had only one thing on my mind. The taste of the sweet lips of my now beautiful wife. She entangles her hands around my waist as I bring my hands up to place around her neck as we seal the deal with a passionate and wanting kiss. She dips me to the side earning cheers from everyone. When we finally come up for air. We make our way hand in hand back down the aisle. _**  
**_

When we get to the end she picks me up bridal style and brings me into another kiss as everyone starts to file out meeting us outside.

"_**I love you Santana Lopez."**_

"_**I love you Rachel Lopez."**_

When everyone finally gets outside we file into the many limousines and make our way to the reception hall.

There were many surprises that night. My parents and Santana's parents presented us with a deed to a house in New York that they had gotten together to purchase us as a wedding gift as well as a new car for each of us. We could not stop thanking them. They had all been saving up for the last seven years to be able to give us these gifts. We both felt it was too much but they would not take no for an answer. So we stood there shocked before we were ushered to our seats while our wedding party said a few words to us.

Quinn stood up to tell us how much she loved us both and how her life would not be complete or even as fun without a best friend like me. She then threatened Santana that she better take care of me which earned some laughs and a glare between the two of them all in good fun.

Puck got up with a beautiful speech about his Jewish Princess and the girl that took his v-card which earned some gasps and shocked looks.

Brittany proceeded to tell Santana, how much she loved her for everything she ever did for her and how I softened Santana and made her want to be a better person.

Dave came up and talked about how good of friends we were for pulling him out of a dark time in his life and how he was glad he was able to witness our fairytale wedding.

Our friends then proceeded to sing some songs to us and we did a lot of dancing. When Santana and I pulled off each other's garter belt they were caught by Puck and Blaine, earning some laughs and it was Brittany and Quinn who caught our bouquets causing Santana to send a smirk Quinn's way.

As things we starting to come to a close, I look around at all of the people in our lives that came to witness this day and wanted nothing more than to be a part of our special day. I vaguely remember something that Kurt asked Santana but was unable to catch her answer as I was too busy just taking in the sites around me. It was a an hour later when everyone formed a line outside and planked us as Santana and I made our way down the aisle of people back into a waiting limo. We held each other the whole way home and when we got to the door she did as she promised. She carried me through the threshold of our loft in our bedroom where we stripped each other of our reception attire and made love to each other for the first time as each other's wife.

When we laid there our naked sweat soaked bodies entangled in each other's I still could not believe that my dreams had finally come true. Here I was lying in bed with my beautiful wife. My wife who after seven years of dating, I am still so in love with. The person that still melts my heart when she sings and still makes my heart skip beats when she walks into a room.

"_**Rae baby, I can feel you thinking?"**_

"_**Sorry Tana, I just never thought I could be this happy."**_ I say adjusting myself to look up to her.

"_**You make me happier than I have ever been Rachel Lopez and I love you so much."**_

"_**I love you more Santana Lopez."**_

As we start to drift asleep holding each other I remember something that I wanted to ask her.

"_**Baby, what was it that Kurt asked you at the reception**_?" I say sleepily.

"_**He asked what was next in our Epic Pezberry Saga."**_

"_**What did you say Tana?"**_ I question.

"_**I told him maybe a couple of little badass divas running around."**_

With that a big smile slips from my lips as I lean in to kiss her as she has already succumbed to sleep from the events of today and our exhausting love making session. As sleep starts to take me as well I start to think about Santana and what she said. Kids huh…I think so…

**_Here's to us Here's to love_**

**_Here's to all that we messed up_**

**_Here's to you fill the glass_**

**_Cuz the last few days have gone so fast_**

**_So let's give them hell _**

**_Wish everybody well _**

**_Here's To Us_**

_**FIN**_


End file.
